<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>porcelain by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038761">porcelain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml'>yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss kink, Rape Fantasy, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Training, Urethral Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You take in the boy and I’ll give you a week to fix him back to what he’s meant to do. If you succeed, I’ll give you 10% of this month’s business earnings.”</p><p>Kujou rolls his eyes. “I make that kind of money every day.”</p><p>“I’ll also give up my ownership for that one business I know you’ve been eyeing,” Ryo adds idly, “You know...my entertainment company. Being a co-director doesn’t cut it anymore for you, does it?”</p><p>“You’ll give up that much for a single boy?”</p><p>"I could give up <i>anything</i> for entertainment."</p><p>-</p><p>After an interesting proposition from an old friend, Kujou finds himself welcoming a new boy into the household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Takamasa/Kujou Ten, Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Tsukumo Ryou, Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. day one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls don't expect this fic to be wholesome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Say, Kujou-san. You like pretty boys, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou lifts his eyes from the chessboard to look at Ryo, who looks back at him with a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you choose to open the conversation with that makes me wary, Tsukumo-san,” Kujou says, “I hope you’re not planning to get me involved in anything illegal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as though your hands are squeaky clean,” Ryo returns easily, “Come now, head of the Kujou mafia clan. Don’t tell me you’re afraid to commit crime </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou sighs. He places a pawn’s piece on the chessboard before taking away one of Ryo’s. “Out with it then. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m giving you a gift!” Ryo says cheerfully, “A boy, to be exact. He just turned 18 yesterday so he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>legal, but that’s how you enjoy them, don’t you? You’ve always been sick in the head, my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Riku-kun 18?” Kujou asks idly, raising an eyebrow when Ryo manages to take his castling piece with no effort at all, “You had him since he was 14, as I recall. We’re one and the same, Tsukumo-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is what makes us best friends, Kujou-san! Well, aside from our business transactions. Anyway, this gift of yours was actually a gift for me. But see, he’s a bit of a defect and while I do love my fixer-uppers, I’ll be busy with a lot of things this week so I don’t have time to train him. And I don’t want to leave Riku with broken toys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re giving me garbage,” Kujou says flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now. I’m a better friend than that,” Ryo coaxes, “I did tell you he’s a pretty thing, didn’t I? He has a delicate face, that one. He’s actually sold to me for the same purpose as Riku was so you can imagine he was adequately trained for it. But see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo lets out a dramatic sigh. “On the way to me, the handlers couldn’t resist a taste and roughed him up a little too much. Now he’s traumatized and refused to go to bed with me. He would scream like an animal and lock himself in the bathroom. Gave Riku quite a scare, I tell you! Not to mention he forgot everything he was trained for because of that trauma. He’s useless to me now and I won’t have the time to re-train him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Ryo’s gaze steadily meets his. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, don’t you? Your business transactions for this month, as I recall, are all done, so you have quite a bit of time on your hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the patience to fix broken things, no matter how pretty,” Kujou scoffs, “If he’s a defect, he’s better off on the streets. I don’t do charity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo’s eyes glint in mischief. “You will for this one.” He reaches out to take a pawn and slides it forward to replace Kujou’s. “Tell you what, let’s make a deal. You love deals, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou slides his knight forward and takes Ryo’s castling in return. “What sort of deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take in the boy and I’ll give you a week to fix him back to what he’s meant to do. If you succeed, I’ll give you 10% of this month’s business earnings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou rolls his eyes. “I make that kind of money every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll also give up my ownership for that one business I know you’ve been eyeing,” Ryo adds idly, “You know...my entertainment company. Being a co-director doesn’t cut it anymore for you, does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou pauses. He gives Ryo an incredulous look. “You’ll give up that much for a single boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too much trouble for me to acquire another one if I really want one, which at this moment, not really. Besides, I could give up anything for entertainment. That’s the kind of person I am, Kujou-san. You know that.” Ryo leans forward eagerly. “Well, what do you say, Kujou-san? Do we have a deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou stares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decisively, he takes Ryo’s King piece off the board and replaces it with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it 15% and an immediate transfer of ownership. Then we’ll have a deal,” he decides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo grins. “Excellent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy arrives at the Kujou manor later that evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo isn’t lying at least. The boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. His skin is as pale as a porcelain doll and his eyes glimmer like pink diamonds, their color a few shades darker than his hair. His lips are small and cutely shaped. The way he holds himself nervously and warily as he stands in front of Kujou just further adds to the appeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s also dressed in a loose white dress with white trimmings and a single red bow adoring his wide collar. His black buckled shoes match the ankle frilly socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks like a living doll - something Ryo probably planned for him to appear as. That man is too familiar with Kujou’s taste to the point of being uncomfortable sometimes, but at least now, it acts to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy is unsmiling, his wide eyes brimming with nervousness and anxiety. It’s clear he doesn’t want to be here. It’s clear he knows what he is for and how much he doesn’t want it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Kujou won’t mind doing a little fixing after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom is quiet save for the boy’s soft breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, boy?” Kujou asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn, sir,” the boy says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No family name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was raised without a family, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s to be expected. From what Ryo said, Tenn had been sold into the prostitution house since he was very young and whatever memory he had of his family must have faded away by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tenn, this is your new home from now on. You can call me Kujou-san instead of the whole sir, nonsense. I don’t have the same kink as some of the other lecherous men you’ve probably encountered,” Kujou says, “You’ll have your own room, but for the next seven days, you won’t be sleeping there very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn couldn’t quite manage to mask his panic in time. “Why is that, Kujou-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou gives him a levelled look. “You’ll be keeping me company most of the time, after all. I’m sure you know what that means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s as though Kujou flipped a switch inside Tenn. The boy drops his luggage bag in a panic and rushes for the door, only for the door to not budge when he tries to pull it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s locked, by the way,” Kujou says idly, “It only responds to my fingerprints on the sensor over there, so you can’t run anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Tenn turns to him, the panic as clear as day on his face now. “I...I was told that I was sent here...to act as your servant, I...I don’t want -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You believe such words?” Kujou laughs, “You’re incredibly naive, Tenn. Did you forget what you were raised for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it!” Tenn screams, “I-I…” Seeing that he has nowhere to run, he drops to his knees and gives Kujou a pleading look. “Please don’t do it, Kujou-san. I promise I’ll do anything you say but please don’t make me -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words are cut off by a resounding slapping sound. His face turns to the side, his hand already raising to touch his reddening cheek. A tear trails down his face before he looks back at Kujou fearfully, who has one hand raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be afraid, Tenn,” Kujou soothes, sinking down to one knee to meet Tenn’s eyes. He cradles Tenn’s face, uncaring of the way the boy flinches under his touch, “I won’t hurt you. Your face is too pretty for that. Besides...I made a deal with a friend that I’ll fix you. Soon, you’ll remember what you’re for and you’ll learn to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn desperately shakes his head, his entire body trembling. He looks so frightened that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>excites </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kujou simply by looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou knows he is playing a dangerous game. That Tsukumo Ryo must have known this all along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Tenn answers in a small voice, “I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tenn.” Kujou presses his hands more firmly against Tenn’s face, trapping him in place. “You have no choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly lets Tenn go, standing back up before looking at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already prepared dinner for you, so come join me in the dining room, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn stares at him like a deer caught in headlights, too frazzled to move from his spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we could stay here, if you want?” Kujou suggests, “If you’re that eager to start getting to know me, I won’t be one to object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has Tenn rising back to his feet straight away. The boy shakes his head again like clockwork. “N-no. I’d like to have dinner, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Kujou praises. He reaches out to pat Tenn’s hair, feeling the silky strands under his touch. “Behave and you’ll see just how well I treat my dolls, Tenn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A doll…?” Tenn says thinly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you are, aren’t you? A pretty doll gifted for me to play with.” Kujou chuckles at Tenn’s frightened look before he presses his thumb against the lock sensor. The door opens easily when he twists the door knob. Turning back around, he gestures to Tenn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come. Let’s have dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Tenn to reply, he takes the boy by the hand and leads him down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining room feels much too large, even with an additional occupant at the table. With no wife or children, Kujou lives alone in his mansion for the most part. Occasionally, he would see his servants running around carrying out errands, but they try to keep themselves relatively unseen by Kujou, as requested by the man himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes his peace and would prefer not to have guests when he could help it. The only outsiders he welcomes are Ryo - because the man likes to force himself into the mansion one way or another anyway - and the occasional boy escorts he hires for himself when he is bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting today for at least a week, he will share this large space of his with Tenn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn looks as though he wants to shrink into the chair he’s sitting on until he disappears completely. He takes small bites of the steak that’s in front of him despite obviously enjoying the taste. Kujou could tell he likes it from the way he savors each small bite and how controlled his movements are when he cuts the pieces with his fork and knife, like he doesn’t want to finish the steak too quickly just as much as he doesn’t want to be seen eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like the steak, Tenn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s delicious, Kujou-san,” Tenn says hurriedly, “I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t want to eat in front of me, hm? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kujou thinks wryly. How cute. The boy may be as frightened as a cornered prey, but he’s pretty defiant in his own little ways. It makes the idea of teasing him so much more desirable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou is already patting the table to get Tenn’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too far away,” he says, “Come sit on my lap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn nearly drops the utensils he is holding. “H-huh? I...Kujou-san, I’m…” Tenn drops his gaze, avoiding Kujou’s eyes as he whispers mutely. “I’m comfortable here, Kujou-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my doll, remember?” Kujou says with a smile, “Come sit here before I drag you here myself, Tenn,” he adds with a clear warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn makes a frightened sound at the back of his throat. He hurriedly gets up from his seat and approaches Kujou, who has already pushed back his chair slightly so Tenn could sit on his lap. Tenn bites his bottom lip before he gathers his dress and slides onto Kujou’s lap, their positions and the lack of space causing Tenn to lean slightly against Kujou’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s hair smells really good, Kujou notices. It’s intoxicating just like the rest of Tenn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy,” Kujou says, “You can have my share. Saves you the trouble of pulling your plate here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Tenn asks, the nervous tremor in his voice not quite gone, “Aren’t you hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou smiles to himself. “I’ll eat soon.” He gestures towards the plate. “Go on. I’ve even cut the pieces for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn hesitates for a split second before he hurries to obey, possibly too afraid of the consequences if he doesn’t. He takes the fork and stabs one of the pieces of meat before putting it into his mouth. He chews slowly and thoughtfully, but not for the sake of savoring. From his tense shoulders, Kujou could tell that the taste of the meat is the furthest thing on Tenn’s mind now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax, Tenn,” Kujou murmurs, “Here. Let me help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san? What do you -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn yelps when he feels a tug on his dress before a cold hand touches his back. The hand is drifting downwards before Tenn feels another tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my. White lace panties? How scandalous, Tenn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop,” Tenn says in a terrified whisper, “Kujou-san, I don’t -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish the steak, Tenn,” Kujou says calmly, “I’m just trying to get you to relax. Continue eating your dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears a strangled sob - my, my, is the boy crying already? It seems that Tenn is just determined to get cuter and cuter. Kujou watches as the boy dutifully tries his best to continue eating despite his body flinching at Kujou’s lingering touches. Kujou’s hand drifts down lower and lower until it slips past the flimsy waistband of Tenn’s panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Tenn hates even the idea of sex with someone, he couldn’t possibly have chosen to wear this undergarment out of his own free will. It’s much too flimsy and lacy to the point of being nearly see-through and just as soon as Kujou tugs the material with just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit more force than usual, the material already tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Tsukumo Ryo. He knows how to push Kujou’s buttons, alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san,” Tenn whispers, “S-stop -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue eating, Tenn,” Kujou instructs, “Don’t let my cooking go to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps an arm around Tenn’s waist to prevent the boy from escaping while his other hand continues to tear the fabric of Tenn’s panties. It doesn’t take long for the panties to fall apart completely, making it easy for Kujou to slide it right off Tenn without needing to slide it off his legs. He smiles when Tenn lets out a choked sound after Kujou tosses the panties onto the table, the fabric landing right in front of the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Kujou’s hand squeezes the swell of Tenn’s ass, enjoying the softness of the boy’s skin under his grip. Tenn shivers under the touch despite the tension in his shoulder. He is no longer chewing on the steak, too terrified to even move a muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn,” Kujou purrs into Tenn’s ear, “How does this beautiful dress of yours come off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn starts to shake his head again, unwilling to tell him. He lets out a surprised yelp when Kujou’s hand slaps the swell of his cheek, causing a sharp pain to bloom. “Don’t misbehave, little doll,” Kujou says, “I know you can speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a slip on,” Tenn says in a shaky murmur, “T-there are no buttons or zippers. I just have to tug it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, that’s a bit of a shame. Oh well, perhaps another time.” He bites the shell of Tenn’s ear. “I can do this in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slide down the crevice of Tenn’s cheeks before they tease along the ring of muscles of Tenn’s entrance. He ignores Tenn’s frantic protests and pushes a digit past the muscles and into Tenn’s tight wet heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hngh!” Tenn’s entire body tenses at the intrusion. “Kujou-san, please stop! I d-don’t want it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a doll, Tenn,” Kujou reminds, steadily pumping his finger in and out of Tenn’s entrance. The wet heat is driving him crazy - the way Tenn’s body is eagerly sucking him in despite the lack of preparation means that Tenn had definitely been trained very well for this purpose, his state of mind aside. “Your wants don’t matter in comparison to mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” he adds, “Your mouth says all these words, but over here -” His other hand tugs more of Tenn’s dress before reaching under the frilly fabric. “This little one says differently.” He presses his palm against what feels like the head of Tenn’s cock, grinning when he already hears a wet squelching sound. “See, you’re dripping already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn heaves a sob, his upper body bending forward as he continues to plead and babble his protests. His words are intermingled with moans and mewls when Kujou adds in a couple of more fingers while his other hand continues to palm Tenn’s cock. The boy’s cock matches the rest of him - small and slender and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute. It’s hard and warm in Kujou’s hand. His walls continue to clench around Kujou’s fingers as though eager to have more of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-ah! Mmn…” Tenn turns to look at him, his tears streaming freely down his cheeks. “Kujou-san, have </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll do anything else. I’ll be your slave, if you want! I don’t need pay. I don’t want this - Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should beg more, Tenn,” Kujou says roughly, “It does wonders to my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou himself is hard. He couldn’t help it. Tenn, despite his tears and pleas, could not stop the sounds of pleasure that slips in. His heart may not want it, but his body is too trained to reject any pleasurable touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Kujou just has to remind Tenn of how much he likes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, he stands up and pushes Tenn against the table before roughly tugging up his dress to expose Tenn completely. He tugs down his own trousers and releases his hard cock from its confines. Tenn, probably realizing what is about to happen, is hysterical now, screaming at him to stop while struggling under Kujou’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” he screams, “Stop, stop! I don’t want it! Get away - grk!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words are cut off from the pain of Kujou abruptly thrusting into him after pulling out his fingers, sheathing his cock fully up to the hilt without waiting for Tenn to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you feel really good, Tenn,” Kujou groans, leaning to press himself against Tenn’s body. “Can you feel me inside of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn is sobbing too hard to answer him, the only sounds he makes being that of pain when Kujou starts moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing about Kujou is that he doesn’t like gentleness. He could put up a pretense, sometimes, if he feels like it. If he’s feeling kind that day. But usually, even his foreplay is forceful because in the end, it’s all about fulfilling his own pleasures, after all. The other end does not matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn, with his pretty cries and even prettier body, just shreds all of Kujou’s self-control and desire to even pretend to be gentle. He thrusts into Tenn’s tight hole, feeling a deep-seated satisfaction when he sees Tenn’s hole resists slightly and follows the direction of Kujou’s cock when he pulls back a little. Tenn squeaks cutely when Kujou slams right back into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress is ruined from all the tugging and tearing. Soon, the collar is no longer a collar and the front half falls off Tenn’s frame when the stitching falls apart from its seams. Overcome with desire to wreck this beautiful doll under him, Kujou tears the dress off completely, exposing Tenn’s slender back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn lets out a shuddered moan when Kujou laps up a wet trail up Tenn’s sweat-slicked back before the man bites his shoulder. Kujou continues to frantically hump against Tenn, enjoying the wet heat and the squelching sounds that bounce off the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-san…” Tenn chokes, “E-enough...please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou ignores him. He simply grips Tenn’s hips hard enough until it bruises, snapping their hips together faster and faster as his pleasure accumulates in his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to come,” he groans, “Oh, Tenn, you’re so -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wraps a hand around Tenn’s cock, rubbing it up and down roughly. Tenn yelps and mewls at the sensation, his body jerking into Kujou’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop!” he begs, “I d-don’t w-wa -</span>
  <em>
    <span> h-ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mewls when he comes in Kujou’s touch, spilling his seed all over Kujou’s hand. Kujou himself comes right after, slamming into Tenn one last time before he releases into the boy. The boy’s walls spasm when Tenn continues to ride the high of his orgasm, further milking Kujou of his release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kujou pulls out later, Tenn stands long enough to let gallops of Kujou’s semen spill down from his still weakly-clenching hole and down his thighs before the boy tiredly collapses onto his knees, sitting on the ground with the remains of his dress and the bubbling mixture of their semen staining the carpet below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a bet, you see,” Kujou tells him later after he tidies himself up. He kneels in front of Tenn and grabs Tenn’s face with his fingers, smiling to himself at the fear still present in the boy’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s good. He can’t break him too soon. It won’t be fun fucking an actual, unresponsive doll, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From today onwards, your name will be Kujou Tenn,” Kujou announces, “And by the end of this week, I’ll remind you of how suited you are to be my little doll.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>......yeah</p><p>(pls be polite in the comments I won't hesitate to throw you in the burning fire otherwise)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tenn stands in front of him by the bed, his gaze determinedly trained onto the carpet as though it’s the most interesting in the world. One of his ankles is cuffed and attached to a long metal chain that wraps around one of the bed posts. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so sullen, Tenn,” Kujou says, “It’s to ensure you behave. Now, I see that you finished the breakfast I prepared for you. How is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was delicious, Kujou-san,” Tenn says quietly, still not looking at Kujou. His hands nervously grips the end of his oversized shirt that reaches just above his knees. Aside from his cotton panties, it’s the only piece of clothing on him.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou won’t give the boy the luxury of forgetting what he is here for by giving him pretenses of a normal life, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. You’re polite at the very least,” Kujou praises, “Come here now. And look at me once you’re seated in front of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn shuffles across the room, gingerly climbing onto the mattress. Kujou eyes the way his shirt rides up his hips as he gets onto the bed before the boy sits himself in a perfect seiza in front of Kujou, slowly lifting his gaze to look at the older man. The fear, though still present, is muted now in Tenn’s gaze; the emotion making way for apprehension instead.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter. Tenn looks beautiful nevertheless. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very proper way of sitting,” Kujou observes, “Much more proper than any of the other playthings I’ve had in the past.” He catches the way Tenn tenses at the word ‘plaything’ and the way his hands ever so subtly clench on his lap. “Did the place that housed you teach you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn shakes his head. “One time, Madam allowed us to watch a movie about a geisha.” Madam refers to an older woman who typically owns the establishment that houses prostitutes. “The movie left an impression on me and I just found myself mimicking the way the girl sat in the movie. It’s a habit I’ve stuck with until now.” </p><p> </p><p>It is an answer that Kujou does not expect so the man finds himself humming in response, sounding impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember that, and yet from what Tsukumo-san told me, you’ve forgotten everything else in your training because of that trauma of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn flinches again and would have dropped his gaze if it weren’t for Kujou’s hand firmly gripping his chin, forcing the boy to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Tenn. Was it scary?” Kujou asks, “I don’t know the details, but for you to forget everything you’ve taught and reject sex entirely, it must have been really scary, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Tenn stammers, “It’s really scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I make you talk about it? Remember, Tenn. You may no longer remember what you’ve been raised to do, but it doesn’t change what you are.” Kujou’s eyes shine in anticipation when he sees the growing fear on Tenn’s face. “You have no free will, Tenn. If I make you tell me what happened, you can’t object.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn vehemently shakes his head. He is not crying, but his perfect seiza position is now gone when his body crumples into itself. The chain on his ankle rattles a little when he trembles. “Please don’t make me do it. I don’t want to remember that day,” he begs.</p><p> </p><p>“Lift your head, Tenn,” Kujou says, “And look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn hurries to obey. Kujou smiles, moving his hand from Tenn’s face to his hair, patting the boy’s head with a touch that might have been tender.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been, if not for the next words Kujou says.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t make you tell me what happened as long as you obey me, Tenn,” Kujou says simply, “I have a week to return you to what you’ve been raised to do, and you will follow along like a good boy. If not...well, I have ways in making you remember unpleasant things.” He gives Tenn a chilling smile. “How does that sound, Tenn?”</p><p> </p><p>It is clear to anyone that Tenn is not a big fan of the conditions laid for him. But whatever that happened that day before he was given to Ryo must have been so traumatic that Tenn slowly nods, agreeing to Kujou’s words. Well, it doesn’t matter. As long as it works to Kujou’s favor, Tenn can keep his secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou has his own way of unraveling them if needed to, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” he praises, “Well then, shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stiffens. “Now?” he asks in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here chained to my bed with no other purpose, so we might as well,” Kujou says, unconcerned of the apprehensive look on Tenn’s face, “If it comforts you, I won’t touch you today. I already had a taste yesterday, so I suppose I can afford to be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>Although the second part of his words does not go unheard by the boy, Tenn finds relief in the promise that Kujou would not lay his hands on him. Considering his current circumstances, Kujou supposes Tenn quickly learns to be grateful with any small mercies given to him.</p><p> </p><p>That would be the only mercy he will receive today.</p><p> </p><p>“Instead, you will touch yourself,” Kujou continues.</p><p> </p><p>That gets Tenn’s attention again, the look of nervousness returning to his face. “Kujou-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“While I’m sure there are people who make use of dolls like yourselves roughly and simply, there are some who still appreciate a good show before.” Kujou says, “Such as myself. You’re a growing boy. Your circumstances aside, surely you’ve touched yourself before?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s cheeks pink. “U-Um...I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you not?” Kujou prompts with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes,” Tenn admits softly, sounding embarrassed, “But I w-wasn’t taught on how to put up a s-show like you said. Even if I was, I might have forgotten it. My body…” He wraps his arms around himself, shuddering. “I...I don’t remember the time I wanted the pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m here for. That’s what you agreed to learn,” Kujou answers, “And today, I will teach you to please me by pleasing yourself. Isn’t that nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn doesn’t answer, but his face says out his feelings loud and clear. The prospect of him touching himself in front of Kujou would be anything <em> but </em> nice.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou takes one of his pillows and tosses it towards Tenn. “Have you ever humped a pillow?”</p><p> </p><p>“H-humped a pillow?” Tenn squeaks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s to simulate riding a person,” Kujou says methodically, “It’s a common way to masturbate for both girls and boys alike. Have you not done it before?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn answers by shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re purer than I thought,” Kujou remarks, “I suppose that’s part of the appeal.” He jerks his chin towards the pillow in front of Tenn. “Go on. Put the pillow on its side and sit on it. Make sure it’s pressed against your panties.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tenn hesitates, Kujou suppresses a sigh. “Or would you prefer talking about that day after all?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! P-please don’t.” Tenn hurries to obey again, putting the pillow on its side before putting it in between his legs. “Like...this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Just like that. Lift your shirt a little. You’re here to put on a show, so show me your cute little panties, little doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s face burns in shame but he nevertheless obeys. He lifts his shirt high enough until his white panties are exposed before he meets Kujou’s eyes again, waiting for further instructions.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands will need to be free,” Kujou remarks casually, “So bite your shirt and keep your stomach exposed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn heeds his instructions, placing the ends of the shirt into his mouth and exposes more of his body for Kujou to see. His expression speaks of shame and humiliation, but it’s the lingering threat of being forced to talk about an unpleasant memory that keeps him in line.</p><p> </p><p>“Grip the pillow to steady yourself. We don’t want you falling down, now do we?” Kujou says.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s hands grip the pillow as instructed, the movement inevitably lifting the pillow higher up his crotch. Tenn is already hissing from the sensation much to Kujou’s pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“The next part is the most crucial part of the show, Tenn,” he says, “When you ride someone, you will want to roll your hips so you can really feel that person inside of you. I want you to do the same to the pillow, Tenn. Roll your hips so the sides brush against your cute little cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn hesitates for a split second before he begins to move his body. The movement starts off small and slow, but the effects seem to be immediate. The pillow’s side is situated right on his crotch, so each movement has the pillow brush against Tenn’s cock through the thin panties. The boy makes a muffled sound through the cloth in his mouth, his eyes twitching at the sensations running through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel good, Tenn?” Kujou croons, “It’s not the same as an actual penis inside of you, but the friction must be maddening against your own, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Tenn continues to roll his hips under Kujou’s watchful eye, his cheeks burning in shame when he is forced to look at Kujou while being in such a compromising position. His grip on the pillow tightens as his pleasure grows, as evidenced by the bump in his panities as well as the growing damp patch on the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Kujou croons, “You’re doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How long...do I have to keep doing - h-ah!” Tenn gasps when the pleasure spikes suddenly, his upper body crumpling slightly forward. He lets go of the shirt in the process, letting the saliva drip from his tongue that sticks out. Tears prick his eyes.  He keeps a stubborn grip on the pillow like he’s trying to contain his sounds. Kujou cannot have that now can he?</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your panties, Tenn,” Kujou orders, “Come on. I want to see more of you.” He pauses. “But don’t take them off completely. Keep them at your ankles and adjust your position so you won’t fall.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s hands are shaking when he moves to hook his fingers onto the waistband of his panties. Kujou watches with cool anticipation as Tenn slides his undergarment off, revealing his cute cock for Kujou to see. As instructed, Tenn doesn’t take it completely, letting it hook around his ankles. His legs now trapped together, Tenn has to force his knees apart to keep the pillow in between his legs, further pressing the object against his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmph… hah...ah…” Tenn pants as he continues to grind against the pillow, the friction driving him mad. The tip of his cock is flushed red and dripping with pre-cum and his thighs tremble in the effort. “K-Kujou-san...do I h-have to continue…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kujou says coolly, “Use your hands now, Tenn. Touch yourself elsewhere. No, no,” he says quickly when Tenn’s hands drift towards his cock, “Anywhere else but there.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but -”</p><p> </p><p>“To keep your owner happy, you have to make the show last as long as possible, Tenn. What kind of doll would you be if you come from just grinding against a pillow?” Kujou grins. “You must really be a slut.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou’s cruel words bring fresh tears to Tenn’s eyes. The boy doesn’t outright sob - he cries silently, prettily. Like a fine china doll too perfect to be messed up by ugly crying. Kujou doesn’t mind loud sobbing if it comes from a boy like him. It would mean Tenn would be terribly roughed up by then for him to throw all sense of control and dignity.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s a day Kujou truly anticipates.</p><p> </p><p>“Then w-what should I do?” Tenn stammers, “I’m not used to this…”</p><p> </p><p>“You poor thing. Really needing instructions for everything, hm? Like a marionette doll dependent on his strings.” Kujou tilts his head. “Then, why don’t you touch your chest? Your nipples? You can feel pleasure anywhere else but your cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his bottom lip, Tenn lifts his hands to experimentally flick and pinch his nipples, only for him to let out a sharp mewl from the spike of pleasure up his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“I see. So you’re sensitive there.” Kujou watches Tenn with the same eyes of a predator cornering his pretty, pretty prey. “Continue, Tenn.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s fingers pinch and twist his nipples, the boy himself gritting his teeth to contain his sounds. His entire body is flushed now, from his chest downwards. His cock is hard against his stomach, causing the boy to lean forward so he could still rub his cock against the pillow. The swell of his ass can be seen the further he sinks downwards. Soon, his hands move from his nipples to his throat and mouth, the boy eagerly touching everywhere else to relieve the fire inside of him that is steadily building up.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou hums in satisfaction when Tenn could no longer hold back his noises, his breathing turning into pants, moans and gasps slipping past his lips every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>The man moves to reach over to the drawer when he knows Tenn is close, reaching inside one of the drawers and pulls out a single pink ribbon with a bell attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tenn,” he says, “Lift up your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn struggles to obey, shakily adjusting his position so that he is properly sitting on the pillow again. Kujou is pleased to see the pre-cum smeared all over the boy’s stomach and the pillow, while the boy himself could not hide the shame on his face. Tenn’s lips are wet from the saliva dripping down his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a mess already, Tenn,” Kujou says, “I bet if I touch your cock, you’ll come in my hands right away, wouldn't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn keeps silent, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to fix that. Now, put your hands behind your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san…?” </p><p> </p><p>“Obey me, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn does, slowly raising his hands and folds his arms behind his head. His eyes follow the movement of Kujou’s hands before they widen in alarm when he sees Kujou tying the ribbon around his cock. “K-Kujou-san - hngh!” The sensation of the ribbon sends a shot of heat into his veins. He stumbles forward without meaning to, leaning heavily against Kujou. “W-what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Teaching you how to be patient,” Kujou says, “Sit back up. Keep your hands behind your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn complies, as difficult as it is, eyeing Kujou warily from where he is. He’s so hard it hurts and his thighs are weak and trembling. He wants to move so badly, to ease the heat inside his gut, but all he could do is gasp weakly when Kujou suddenly grabs him by the hips and presses Tenn against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you won’t touch -” Tenn begins to protest.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t touch you but that,” Kujou confirms, “You can use me, if you’d like. I want to see how long you’ll last.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grind against me and the pillow. Please yourself using me.” Kujou smiles. “You cannot come until I’m satisfied with your performance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san,” Tenn whimpers, “That’s too difficult. I c-can’t -”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can, doll,” Kujou says patiently, “Your heart may reject it, but your body remembers what it’s for. It just needs a reminder.” He looks at Tenn expectantly. “Would you like me to roughly take you instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! I can do it,” Tenn says in a terrified voice, “I’ll do it. I-I’ll please you, Kujou-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip again, Tenn slowly rolls his hips, experimentally humping against Kujou’s groin and the pillow in succession. The friction provided by the pillow and the rough material of Kujou’s pants significantly differs from the other. It doesn’t take long for Tenn’s movements to become more and more frantic. </p><p> </p><p>Struggling to keep his hands behind his head, Tenn pants through his moans as he humps the pillow and Kujou, a long drawn-out sound of pleasure escaping his lips whenever his cock brushes against the two different kinds of fabric. The bell on the ribbon chimes softly with each thrust. Tenn’s cheeks are flushed and streaked with tears, the moans he lets out growing more and more debased.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have much of a rhythm, Kujou observes. He knows some escorts who know how to keep their pace, controlling their reactions with a coy smile and efficient at driving their customers off the edge simply by dry humping them.</p><p> </p><p>If Tenn had any sort of a similar skill, his trauma erases any memory of it. His movements are hurried and sloppy. He prioritizes his own pleasure instead of Kujou’s, despite his rejection towards sex. He’s impatient. He cries a lot. He needs to smile more, as forced as it may be. Or maybe that’s just part of his appeal. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn is still very, very cute like this, though. Kujou cannot say he minds.</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san,” Tenn whines breathily, “I c-can’t anymore -” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want, doll,” Kujou says, “Use your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to come,” Tenn sobs, “I want to come so badly. Please...please, I c-can’t -”</p><p> </p><p>“Your performance could still use some work, Tenn,” Kujou answers, “I’m not sure I want to let you go just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Tenn begs, “I’ll do anything else. Please, just let me c- <em> ah </em>!” His humping loses whatever semblance of rhythm. Too overcome by the pleasure, Tenn lies back against the pillow, his hips flying off the pillows as though he is trying to thrust into the air. The bell rings noisily as he can no longer control the twitch in his hips, his crying growing louder. </p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san!” he cries, “Please let me come! P-please, I can’t take it anymore - It hurts -!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so spoiled, Tenn,” Kujou sneers, “A little restriction and you’re already giving up? What will you offer me in return if I let you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do better,” Tenn sobs desperately, “I’ll be better next time. I’ll please you better so please -”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles thinly. “I shall hold you up to that promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He reaches to undo the ribbon around Tenn’s cock and the moment he does, Tenn comes with a high-pitched mewl. His release comes out in thin white ropes that splatter all over his face and stomach. He screams as he comes, his hips still raised in the air. When the last of his orgasm finally fades away, he collapses tiredly back onto the pillow, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>He flinches when Kujou moves to tug off the underwear from his legs and uses the fabric to wipe off some of the cum from the boy’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit up,” he orders.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s body shakes as he gets up. He watches silently when Kujou ties the ribbon with the bell on it around his throat, before he rocks back against his heels and smiles in satisfaction at his work. With his cum splattered all over his face and hair and his throat decorated with the same ribbon that delayed his orgasm, Tenn looks like a picture perfect piece of art.</p><p> </p><p>There is just one more thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Put this in your mouth,” Kujou orders, thrusting the cum-soaked panties towards the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn gives Kujou that deer in the headlights look in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t misbehave, Tenn,” Kujou warns.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn fumbles to obey, taking the panties from Kujou. He hesitates for a split second before forcing himself to bite the panties. He looks back at Kujou with teary eyes, clearly humiliated. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. What a pretty sight.” Kujou takes out his smartphone from his pockets, not missing the way Tenn squeaks in protest at the sight of it. “I need to commemorate it, Tenn. Your...hm, second day of training. Be a good boy and give me two peace signs with your hands. Go on. I’m waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn does just that, the burning shame growing in intensity on his face. He shakes like a leaf on the bed as Kujou begins to snap pictures. The man himself takes enjoyment in Tenn’s humiliation, taking as many pictures as he can. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’ll send one to Ryo. His friend might appreciate the artistic value of it if not anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“You may go wash up,” Kujou says lazily, “I’ve prepared a wash bin for you to use.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about clothes?” Tenn asks meekly after spitting out the panties.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou raises his eyebrow. “What’s wrong with the one you have? You won’t be leaving this room anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Having to wear back his cum-stained panties embarrassed Tenn, but the boy doesn’t say anything else as he moves towards the basin to clean himself up. The chain at his ankle rattles when he gets off the bed to reach for the basin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get your lunch,” Kujou says idly, “Behave in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn keeps quiet as he watches Kujou go. The man leaves the door unlocked, probably seeing no point of locking it since Tenn is chained to the bed anyway. Tenn wipes himself clean, taking the time to enjoy the brief moments of peace. Another tear rolls down his cheek. His chest feels tight.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to get out of here so badly.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps his sobs at bay - he already humiliated himself enough. He will not cry in front of the man anymore. He puts back the basin onto the floor and moves to sit on the bed, forcing himself to calm down. He turns to the side.</p><p> </p><p>And catches a single bronze key lying on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stares at it like he could not believe what he is seeing. He slowly reaches for it, feeling the cool metal under his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Did Kujou...drop this?</p><p> </p><p>He eyes the lock on the metal cuff that traps him to this bed. He takes a deep breath before he approaches it. He cannot stop his hands from shaking when he inserts the key into the keyhole of the lock. </p><p> </p><p>The key turns and the lock makes a clicking sound. The metal cuff falls apart, releasing Tenn from what holds him captive.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn...Tenn is free. He looks at the door. It’s unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>No way. No way -</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t care about the state he is in. He doesn’t care if anyone who sees him thinks he’s crazy. He just needs to get out of here. He can worry about everything else later. He scrambles off the bed and rushes for the door. He throws it open and runs out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can get out of - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He yelps when someone immediately pulls his arm and tugs him backwards. He is then slammed against the nearby wall, eliciting a pained cry from the boy. He gasps when a hand roughly grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs his head upwards.</p><p> </p><p>He is face to face with a smiling Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>“My silly, naive doll,” Kujou says with a chuckle, “To think that you fell for that trap so easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san -” Tenn stammers, “I-I -”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou shushes him, pressing a finger against Tenn’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like my pretty porcelain doll needs some disciplining.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou hums to himself as he fixes his tie and slips on his coat. He has an important meeting today he cannot afford to be late for and while it’s one he would rather not attend, Kujou has to concede that if the meeting goes well, it would mean good things for the Kujou legacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why you have to behave while I’m gone, alright?” Kujou says, “Don’t make noise or do any more silly things.” He smiles thinly to himself, like he is enjoying a private joke. “Well, I suppose you can’t do much now, can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over towards the bed. He did not sleep there last night, not when it is currently fully occupied by a certain boy. He walks towards it, stopping right in front of it. He lets out another hum as he observes his handiwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tenn, I do hope you’ve learnt your lesson now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s sounds are muffled by the gag in his mouth, but it’s clear from the tears that streak his cheeks and wet the blindfold over his eyes that he is remorseful. His body is jerking and shaking, but Tenn himself had lost control over his body a long time ago. His limbs are tied to each bed post so he lies spread eagle on the mattress, now damp with his sweat and traces of cum. Multiple buzzing sounds mix with his pained moans and whimpers, coming from the small vibrators tied to his hard and dripping cock and his stiff nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kujou subtly raises the intensity of the vibrators using the controller in his scream, Tenn screams, his body flying off the mattress as a fresh wave takes over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stayed like that the whole day yesterday,” Kujou remarks, “If you’re wondering what time it is, it’s two in the morning so you might be wondering, hm...Kujou-san, where are you going?” he says, mimicking Tenn’s soft voice, “Well, you see, Tenn. In my line of business, most people are nocturnal, so most meetings are often held at unconventional times like these. I’m not too big of a fan, but it is what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mattress creaks when the man sits on it and he reaches over to take out the gag from Tenn’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-san,” Tenn immediately sobs, “I c-can’t...Please let me go. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m - ha-ah!” He arches off the mattress again when Kujou merely presses the vibrator harder against his cock. Tenn comes instantly, spilling his release all over his stomach. Tenn is too weak to really feel his orgasm - this is his nth time for the past many, many hours, after all. He merely sobs again and turns towards Kujou. If Kujou could see his eyes, the man doesn’t doubt that fear would be reflected back at him. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are, doll,” Kujou says, “But you will have to be punished thoroughly so you will never think of defying me again.” He pats Tenn’s sweat-damped hair as an empty gesture of affection. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. Endure it until then, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head, panic creeping back into his voice. “N-no, no...I can’t. It’s too much, Kujou-san. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou reaches into his pocket and takes out a small pot of cream. He uncaps the pot, swipes a generous amount of cream onto his thumb before he reaches forward and smears the cream all over Tenn’s eregenous zones - his throat, nipples, the slit on his cock. Tenn shivers under his touch, another pained whine escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Tenn asks in a terrified voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll feel it in about...hm...three...two...one -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn suddenly jerks, a moan spilling out from his mouth. It sounds less pained and more pleasured. His body begins to flush and Tenn’s movements become more pronounced as the boy begins to grind against the mattress, thrusting his crotch forward as though to follow the shot of pleasures raging through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? What’s happening?” Tenn asks, sounding mortified, “H-ngh...m-my body feels -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? I’m not surprised. I gave you some much needed aphrodisiac. Now, you’ll be craving the pleasure I’m continuously giving you.” Kujou smiles again and places the gag back into Tenn’s mouth. He kisses Tenn’s blindfold before inhaling Tenn’s scent deeply, which has now intermingled with the heavy scent of his release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy now,” Kujou says, “And I’ll see you in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s uncontrollable moans and the mattress creaking loudly are the last things Kujou heard before he steps out of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo yawns in front of him, uncaring of the old man speaking in front of them. To be fair, Kujou himself is barely paying attention. Something about business and more weapon trades - all the things Kujou has heard before. He keeps an impassive face and nods at appropriate places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryo doesn’t bother putting up a pretense. His only saving grace at this point is his spectacular work record, so everyone else simply puts up his antics. Kujou is about to drift off again for the nth time that morning when he feels his phone buzz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s the little doll? - Tsukumo Ryo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou sneaks a look towards Ryo and sure enough, the man is smiling cheekily at him. His hands are raised high enough for just Kujou to see and Kujou could see the vulgar motion he makes with his pointer finger and the circular shape he made with his other pointer finger and thumb. Distasteful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m training him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Did he yowl and scratch at you? For the wrong reasons I mean. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a few days. I’ll invite you to see him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooo I love a confident man. I’ll take you up on that offer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou doesn’t look at Ryo after reading the message, but the corner of his lips lifts slightly, signifying his anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day, hopefully, will come soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou returns to his room just as Tenn lets out another cry, his hips lifting from the bed as he orgasms once more. His cock is flushed and oversensitive and Tenn is crying earnestly now, probably too overwhelmed to feel anything else but exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Kujou finally takes off the vibrators from him and releases him from his gags and bindings, he isn’t entirely surprised when Tenn throws himself towards Kujou, clutching him like a lifeline. Tenn’s tears wet the front of Kujou’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tenn babbles, “I was wrong. I won’t try to run ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Kujou returns Tenn’s embrace, pressing his lips against the boy’s temple. “You must have been so scared. I don’t like punishing dolls, but you need to learn your lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Tenn says desperately, looking at him with teary eyes, “I w-won’t try to run anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Kujou cups Tenn’s face. “However, your punishment isn’t done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn stills instantly. “What do you mean…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still need to endure one more thing before I can be satisfied.” Kujou lets go of Tenn. “Lie across my lap on your stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn has that deer caught in headlights look on his face again. It is honestly quite adorable to look at, but Kujou is quite tired from the meeting and he wants to unwind as soon as possible. The sooner he gets the punishment done, he can move on to the more relaxing part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, a part of him doesn’t deny that the punishment itself gives him some form of pleasure as well. Kujou never really denies that he’s into sadism, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Tenn forward so the boy sprawls across his lap. Tenn yelps in surprise but before he could even attempt to resist, Kujou presses a hand against the small part of Tenn’s back to hold him down, while he other hand skims the skin on Tenn’s ass cheeks, enjoying the softness of it under his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-san - eek!” Tenn yelps in both pain and surprise when Kujou abruptly spanks him. “K-Kujou-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to count with me,” Kujou says calmly, “If you forget your place or say it too slow, you’ll have to start from the beginning. Excluding the first one I gave you, count to ten, little doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” Tenn says brokenly, “Kujou-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Endure your punishment, Tenn,” Kujou answers patiently, “Show me you’re sincere when you said you’ve learnt your lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slaps the swell of the cheeks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-one!” Tenn cries out, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks from the pain. “Two…” he croaks out after another slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The count continues amidst Tenn’s tears and cries of pain. Meanwhile, Kujou takes the time to fully appreciate how despite Tenn’s state of mind, his body is really made for pleasuring others. His ass is nice and firm - not as defined as the boy Ryo keeps as a pet but decent enough for viewing - and every slap has the skin reddening beautifully under his hands. Every time Tenn’s body jerks from the ministration, the man could feel Tenn’s cock brushing against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hard,” Kujou says in delight, “What a naughty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head, sounding mortified when he speaks. “N-no, I’m - hngh! Seven...Eight!” he screams out as Kujou continues to spank him. “Nine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his words, after Tenn spits out “ten” from his lips, his body tenses before he shudders out his release, a broken whine slipping out from his throat. His cum releases in small splatters against Kujou’s pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep screaming and crying and yet here you are, coming from being spanked,” Kujou sneers, “Are you just pretending not to like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn could only cry, too exhausted to refute. He doesn’t fight it when Kujou lifts him up and coaxes him to his hands and knees before Kujou himself leans against the headrest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Kujou orders, “You did a good job enduring your punishment. Why don’t you help me unwind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats the mattress, prompting Tenn to go towards him. Tenn crawls towards him, wincing ever so slightly from the soreness on his ass. Once he is right in front of Kujou, Kujou gestures to his crotch. “Suck me off,” he says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn flinches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on. Do I need to teach you how to do that too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn mutely shakes his head. “I-I remember how to do it,” he says meekly. He chews his bottom lip before extending his hands towards the zipper of Kujou’s pants. “Now…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s adorable at how Tenn attempts to hide his embarrassment and mortification by chewing his bottom lip again. His cheeks are red and his eyes look everywhere but Kujou’s face. He pulls the zipper downwards and fumbles to unbutton the pants. Shakily reaching for the waistband of Kujou’s boxers, Tenn finally pulls out the man’s cock from its constraints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ever so subtly swallows when he sees and feels the girth of it. It’s already half-hard and heavy in Tenn’s small hands. Careful not to elicit any pain from his behind, Tenn carefully balances himself on one hand, tucks his hair behind his ear with the other before he leans down and wraps his lips around the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou hisses involuntarily, leaning back further against the headrest. It is clear from the way Tenn bops his head and licks the length of his cock without much thought that while the boy knows basically how to suck someone off, again, he lacks any real technique or must have forgotten most of it. Still, his mouth is wet and warm and he makes up for it with enthusiasm - forced as it may be - so Kujou finds himself hardening in Tenn’s mouth regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn squeaks in surprise when Kujou suddenly grabs a fistful of the boy’s hair and forces the boy to take Kujou’s cock deeper into his throat. There is a choking noise and Tenn’s hands fly up to scramble for Kujou’s wrist instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you other techniques later,” Kujou groans, “For now, you should at least learn how to let go of your gag reflex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn makes sounds of discomfort as Kujou continues to force his head up and down, the boy’s tongue struggling to really swirl around the girth in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” Kujou orders as an afterthought, “Associate this act with something pleasurable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn forces himself to let go of Kujou’s hand so he can comply to the man’s orders, reaching under to touch his small cock and rubbing it with his hands. Tenn sucks and hollows out his cheeks as he continues to blow Kujou while jerking himself off. Despite the clear mortification on his face, Tenn begins to moan around Kujou’s cock, his breathing turning into harsh pants. He subconsciously thrusts forward into his hand, eager to meet his own touch halfway. Kujou’s cock is slobbered with drool, hard to the point of painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly pulls out from Tenn’s mouth and pushes Tenn down onto the mattress. Tenn cries out in protest when Kujou slams one hand against the boy’s balls, stopping him from his release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really have to learn that you cannot come without my permission,” Kujou says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou quickly reaches under the pillow where he keeps the lube, uncapping the bottle before pouring generous amounts of the gel onto his pillows. Normally, he cares little about going through the motions of preparing the boys he sleeps with - only doing the essential that ensures that the boys will go home at least in one piece - but seeing Tenn lying there, looking so bruised and pathetic -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou could afford to offer him </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your legs spread,” he says, “I’m going to prepare you so you won’t tear and hurt yourself more. Here, hook your leg on my shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn looks at him warily but hurries to obey. He looks embarrassed by having his entrance exposed to Kujou when he spreads his legs to hook one over the man’s shoulder, but when Kujou begins to tease along his entrance before inserting one finger, Tenn whines softly, his body tensing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, doll,” Kujou murmurs, “Do you want more pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn shakes his head. He exhales and forces him to relax and by the time Kujou adds in a third finger, his moans sound more genuine now, his fingers clenching the sheets below. His inner thighs are trembling and Tenn seems to be reaching his limit. Kujou scissors him a bit more with his fingers, eliciting loud wet sounds in the room from the way his fingers scrape along Tenn’s inner walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-san…” Tenn breathes out harshly, “I’m going to c-come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t,” Kujou says without any sympathy, “If you’re that impatient, you must really want my cock, you little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn is too frazzled to really deny Kujou’s words. He’s so hard it very much hurts, and when Kujou roughly slams into him, Tenn could not stop the broken cry from stumbling out of his mouth. Kujou has his hands clamping his balls again, stopping whatever release Tenn desperately wishes to have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Kujou’s consideration of preparing Tenn before thrusting into him, the consideration ultimately ends there. The sensation of Kujou slamming into him without reprieve with his orgasm being so painfully restricted from him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Tenn. Aside from his own weak cries, all Tenn could register is the drag of the man’s cock against his throbbing walls and the way the world seems to explode into bright white flashes of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some parts of his reddened ass cheeks rub against the mattress as Kujou pounds into him, adding in pain along with all the intense sensations wrecking through his body. Tenn’s lips fall open and he could not stop the drool from dripping from his mouth. He screams when Kujou’s cock hits his prostate, amplifying the already explosive pleasure through his oversensitive body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, Kujou-san!” Tenn babbles, “T-too much! I’m -” Tenn has already cried so much and yet he feels more tears running down his face. “Kujou-san, I really can’t - Please have mercy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a spoiled brat,” Kujou says roughly, “You need to last longer than that if you want to be a good doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t want to be a doll period - that’s the reason he was sent to Kujou in the first place - but Kujou never has a record of caring for what people want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kujou pushes Tenn so the boy lies flat on his back, and from the way Tenn winces, he must have irritated the spank bruises on Tenn’s ass, but he’s too busy lifting Tenn’s hips and thrusting deep inside the boy for him to really care. Tenn yowls like a cat in heat, his toes curling behind Kujou. Kujou groans, relishing in how tightly Tenn’s walls are clenching around his cock. He can never get tired of the way the boy’s entrance muscles seem to drag along with his cock when he pulls out slightly before slamming back in, nor can he get tired of the way Tenn screams and moans under his ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s cock is hard and flushed and smearing pre-cum everywhere. Tenn is hyperventilating from the oversensitivity, crying shamelessly when his words have failed him. Kujou kisses the boy’s inner thighs and licks the sweat there. The smell of sex is thick and heavy in the rain, strengthening the haze and lust blanketing Kujou’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he fixes Tenn, Kujou can definitely see himself addicted to holding this boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ku...jou-sa - nnnmmh - hah...ah! Mmphghh!!” Tenn throws his head back and lets out the most debased moan Kujou has ever heard. “Kujou-san, please let me come, please let me come!” he begs loudly like a terrified, wild animal, “Please! Please, I’ll be good! I’ll do anything you say, please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute...when you beg,” Kujou groans. He’s practically squatting on the bed now, lifting Tenn’s hips so high that the boy’s legs fold against his chest. He rocks against Tenn, loving the way the wet sounds morph into something stickier...dirtier...leaking from the Tenn’s entrance and smearing his reddened skin -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come now,” Kujou says, “Good boy. Come for me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t need much motivation - he comes with a stuttered wail and his head thrown back, his release coming out in white ropes. It lands on his hair and face, adding to the coats of cum dirtying his body. Kujou could see the bump in the boy’s stomach when the man thrust into him deeply one last time before he releases into Tenn, his groans mixing with Tenn’s weak cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn’s walls clench down on Kujou again, like Tenn is trying to milk him of his release. When Kujou pulls out, his semen dribbles from Tenn’s hole in bubbling gallops, dirtying the mattress along with the beautiful boy lying down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kujou collapses beside him, he wraps his arm around Tenn and pulls the boy into an embrace, letting pressure off Tenn’s reddened cheeks. Kujou will have to put ointment on that later. For now, though, he’ll just enjoy the vacant look in Tenn’s eyes and the tears pricking their corners and the heavy smell of sex blanketing them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be such a beautiful doll,” Kujou promises, “I’ll make you remember the pleasure you were raised to crave and soon...you will never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn heaves a broken sob at his words, one that is quickly drowned by Kujou’s forceful kiss on him - one that forces Tenn’s lips apart so Kujou could tangle their tongues together. One that has a lingering taste of alcohol. One that leaves Tenn’s breathless and feel more trapped than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn eventually passes out in Kujou’s arms. For today, after Kujou cleans him up, he will let the boy sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For tomorrow, Tenn will have more to look forward to. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In Kujou’s mansion, there is a separate room where he keeps his more...adventurous things. He doesn’t use them very often because of the effort those things require, and when Kujou brings home a boy to warm his bed for the night, he doesn’t really care too much to put in the said effort. There are exceptions, of course, but those are far and few in between.</p><p> </p><p>So why does he keep those things? Well, he likes owning them for fun. He calls them an investment jokingly one time for if a boy comes along that really captures his interest, then the things will come in handy.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have known that day would come so soon?</p><p> </p><p>Tenn trails nervously behind him, his ankle still cuffed to the metal chain Kujou carries in his hand. Although Tenn promised he will not run away any longer, it has only been four days since his arrival. Kujou figures there is no harm in being vigilant.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Tenn following him like this makes him seem like a cute little puppy just waiting to be properly trained by its master.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going, Kujou-san?” Tenn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” Kujou says simply.</p><p> </p><p>They climb down the stairs and turn round the corner until they stand in front of an inconspicuous dark brown door. Kujou places his finger against the small keypad beside the door and waits until there is a clicking sound before he turns the knob. The door pushes away easily and Tenn trails behind as Kujou steps into the room.</p><p> </p><p>The room is pitch dark for a few seconds until Kujou flips on the switch. As the door closes behind them with a definite click, the room is bathed in a dim orange light. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Tenn sees is a leather chair that is tipped slightly backwards at the very center of the room. The chair has no armrests but the two platforms extend from the place where a person sits and spread to the side. Surrounding the chair are a few tables with various things laid on them. Collars. Leather straps. Tenn catches sight of a whip curled up like a snake. There is a familiar red gag beside it.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn feels his blood draining from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday was a teaser for you, Tenn,” Kujou says, smiling when he notices Tenn’s growing discomfort, “Seeing how well you endured it for so many hours, I decided that you’ll be ready for all of these.” </p><p> </p><p>“T-these are…?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re bondages. And toys, among other things,” Kujou says, “They’re meant for sexual training and once your body gets used to it, you might even find pleasure from them. Do you remember being bound and gagged while pleasure assaults your body continuously?” Kujou picks up one toy from the table - it appears to be a dildo, its girth lined with small dull spikes. “Today, we’ll be more adventurous, Tenn. Won’t that be fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn takes a step back involuntarily. It is a movement that does not go unnoticed by Kujou. With a lazy motion, he tugs the chain in his hand, causing Tenn to stumble forward by the ankle. He loses his balance and falls forward, landing right into Kujou’s waiting arms. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you won’t run away. You said you will do anything I ask of you.” Kujou’s eyes glint dangerously. “Are you going back on your word, little doll?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-am I being punished again?” Tenn asks in a hushed voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Kujou smiles, “I’m introducing you to something new. You’ll learn to like it, I promise. You’ve taken up my name, Tenn. I don’t do that to just anyone. Do you know what that means?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn shakes his head mutely.</p><p> </p><p>“It means I am willing to invest in you. You’ll be staying here for a very long time if you do things right, and I will make sure you will learn to appreciate all the pleasures I give you.” He releases Tenn from his hold and steps back. “Do I make myself clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-san,” Tenn answers quickly, much to Kujou’s pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. You’re a quick learner,” Kujou praises, “Now, strip down to only your socks and come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn takes a second to gather himself before his hands move to quickly carry out Kujou’s instructions. Watching Tenn undress somehow always feels like a reward to Kujou. His eyes follow the way Tenn’s fingers nimbly unbutton his shirt all the way down before shrugging the article of clothing off. His hands then move to the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down to his knees before stepping out of them. </p><p> </p><p>Tenn couldn’t stop himself from flushing when he moves to do the same to his panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it slowly,” Kujou says, “Remember, doll. You exist to entertain me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-san,” Tenn says quietly. His fingers hook under the lace band before he pulls the material with deliberate slowness. The panties drag across the milky skin of his upper thighs, stopping a little over the shape of his cock. Kujou finds himself holding his breath when the panties finally go over it, revealing Tenn’s cute little cock for all of him to see. Tenn pauses long enough for Kujou to stare at it before he continues, bending down slightly to step out of his panties.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the undergarment into his hands, he straightens and looks at Kujou with a faintly flushed face and an embarrassed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What should I do with this -”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on to it,” Kujou instructs, “You’ll know soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Only in his socks, Tenn steps towards Kujou, yelping in surprise when Kujou suddenly tugs the boy into his arms before kissing him deeply on his mouth. Kujou’s hands move to squeeze the swell of Tenn’s cheeks while he forces the boy’s mouth open with his tongue. Tenn whimpers against him, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He squeaks when Kujou presses his knee against Tenn’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn tastes too sweet - too addicting that it drives Kujou wild just having his scent enveloping him like a blanket. The boy’s tongue licks Kujou’s mouth in small, nervous movements compared to Kujou’s own enthusiastic ones. When Kujou pulls away, Tenn’s rosy lips are swollen and wet with drool.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so delectable, little doll,” Kujou groans, “Makes me wonder if the one who needs to learn patience is you or me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn shudders at his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, go to that chair over there. I’ll help you get onto it.” </p><p> </p><p>Tenn turns around and walks towards the leather chair. He stops in front of it, his expression twisting into a frown when he sees that there is no place for him to rest on the chair. When he looks at Kujou quizzically, Kujou merely gives him a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Lean your back against it,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn does what he says, squeaking in surprise yet again when Kujou lifts him by the waist. Supporting him with one arm, Kujou uses his free hand to lift one of Tenn’s legs and places it on the extended platform before he straps his ankle in place. He does the same with the other leg before he presses his body against Tenn to keep him from falling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still,” he murmurs. Kujou moves to strap Tenn’s waist to the chair. “Lift your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san -” Tenn sounds scared again. “I don’t know if I can -”</p><p> </p><p>“You can and you will, darling,” Kujou croons, “You don’t have a choice.” He fastens Tenn’s hands, including the one that is still holding onto his own panties, to the leather cuffs extending from the back of the chair. “See, this isn’t so bad, now is it? You’ve been in this position before. You’re well acquainted with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn does not muster a word as he looks at Kujou. He squirms his hip uneasily. “Kujou-san, this feels uncomfortable… I c-can’t sit properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That discomfort is the point, doll,” Kujou says, “Don’t worry. You’ll feel something else soon enough. I’ll take this.” He reaches towards the gag on the table, holding it in front of Tenn just to enjoy the look of fear forming in Tenn’s eyes. “And this.” He plucks the panties from Tenn’s hands. “Open your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tenn does, Kujou bunches the panties into a ball before stuffing it in between Tenn’s lips. Tears prick Tenn’s eyes from the gesture, the humiliation on his face greater than before. Tenn whimpers when Kujou then moves to put the gag over his mouth, the ball pushing the panties deeper into Tenn’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been wearing that for a good half day,” Kujou says, “All the sweat and the dirtiness pooling into the fabric. How does it feel to taste yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmfh…” Tenn’s tears trail down his cheeks and the boy moves his head to the side to hide his face. Kujou forces Tenn to look at him, swiping the boy’s tears with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” he croons, “We still have more things to do.” He strokes the boy’s wet cheeks. “I look forward to the next few hours, doll.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kujou flips to the next page. The book he is reading is finally getting to the good part after enduring all the boring monologues and predictable twists and turns.  He will definitely recommend this book to Ryo, even though he knows the man dislikes reading in general.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a whimper louder than usual and finally lifts his gaze from the book.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s hips are struggling against the leather strap holding his body down. His legs shake on the platforms, fighting against their confines. The whirring sound of the machine remains a steady hum despite the increased intensity of the rigged dildo’s thrusts into Tenn’s hole. The skin surrounding the ring of muscles is red and damp with sweat and Tenn’s own pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>His cock is tied with a ribbon again - lace this time, with a pretty silver bell attached to it once more - and there is a tiny black rod inserted into the boy’s urethra, preventing the boy from orgasming. Without the blindfold, Kujou can fully see the look of terror on the boy’s face as he whimpers brokenly against his gag, his body writhing from the pleasure he cannot release.</p><p> </p><p>It’s reminiscent of yesterday’s acts, only more intense and more humiliating. With the mirror placed in front of him, Tenn is forced to see his own flushed body and him writhing around like a touch-depraved whore. His cock is flushed red and practically drooling with pre-cum. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmpfhh,...Mmmgh!” Tenn’s sweaty chest heaves with sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou looks at his watch. It has only been an hour and yet Tenn is already like this. Kujou wonders how he even managed to survive the 12 hours of being bound and strapped to vibrators and yet couldn’t even handle an hour of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Your body is too spoiled,” Kujou chastises, “You’ll be a selfish lover, Tenn. You’ll only chase your own pleasure without caring about mine. If it were anyone else, you’ll be discarded.” He pauses. “But that’s what you want, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn tries to shake his head to deny this, but Kujou merely presses the button to increase the intensity of the thrusts yet again, causing Tenn to scream through his gag. His hips roll and grind against the empty air, his eyes rolling slightly to the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>He looks really cute all desperate and whiny. Tenn moans brokenly when Kujou flicks his reddened nipples, giving Kujou a pleading look. Out of curiosity to what Tenn has to say, Kujou pulls down the gag and takes out the panties from Tenn’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” Tenn whispers, “I-I need to come, Kujou-san. M-my head feels funny. If I have to endure more, I think I will break!”</p><p> </p><p>“How cute,” Kujou says, “You did so well yesterday and now you can’t even handle an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come...come…” Ten babbles, “Kujou-san, please, I need to -”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh...I heard you. Tell you what, I’m willing to compromise. But you have to promise me something, okay?” Kujou’s hand drifts downwards towards Tenn’s cock. “I’ll take these off, but you cannot come just yet. Not until I tell you to. Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, I p-promise!” Tenn gasps. </p><p> </p><p>Kujou deftly unties the ribbon around Tenn’s cock and takes out the plastic rod from his urethra. Tenn’s hips fly up again, held back only by Kujou’s hand pressed against the boy’s cock. “None of that now,” Kujou says, “You promised to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much,” Tenn sobs, “Kujou-san, I need it so much, I’ll do <em> anything </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will.” Kujou presses another button on the machine, effectively stopping the dildo from moving. Tenn shudders when the dildo leaves his stretched out hole, the ring of muscles still clenching down onto nothing. Tenn’s cock is hard and warm under Kujou’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Be good,” he says one more time before releasing Tenn’s cock. He places Tenn’s panties on the boy’s stomach and Tenn watches in silence as Kujou unbuttons his own shirt before shrugging it off. Slinging his shirt on one arm, Kujou then reaches to release one of Tenn’s hands before pressing his shirt and Tenn’s panties into the boy’s free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou places himself in between Tenn’s knees before he lifts Tenn’s hips slightly. Tenn hisses when his cock brushes against the front of Kujou’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I told you yesterday?” Kujou asks.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Tenn merely stares at him. There is something deeply satisfying when Kujou watches Tenn finally clicking things together. The boy’s lips tremble when he speaks. “U-use you to please myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a smart boy.” Kujou brings Tenn’s hand that is grasping Kujou’s shirt and Tenn’s panties so the boy is pressing the clothing against his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“K-Kujou-san -”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to train you into associating anything that has to do with me into your source of pleasure. Be it my cock or my scent on my clothes.” Kujou grins. “I’ll make sure your body learns to crave for it.” He pats Tenn’s stomach, leaning forward so their crotches - Tenn’s exposed cock and Kujou’s clothed one - rub together again, earning a hiss from Tenn. “Now, grind against me and focus on our scents mixing together. If you can’t come from those things alone, you’re not allowed to come at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s humiliation only grows and grows with each word Kujou says but the pressure of the heat pooling in his gut is clearly too much to bear. With a broken whine, he begins moving his hips as much as the restrains allow him to, desperately rubbing himself against Kujou. His hand presses Kujou’s shirt and his soiled panties against his nose, inhaling the thick scent of sweat. He shudders and shakes, his moans growing louder and more desperate.</p><p> </p><p>His balls tighten to the point that they're oversensitive. He mewls when one particular thrust of his hips rubs the head of his cock against the rough material of Kujou’s pants just right that it sends a sharp jolt of electricity up his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Nnh - mmgh - hah...hah!” Tenn pants, his body writhing on the chair, rattling the chains attached to the leather cuffs restraining his limbs. “Kujou-san, Kujou-san, Kujou-san!” The scent of the clothing against his nose is both <em> dirty </em>and addicting and his head swims from the intensity of it all. Kujou watches Tenn with a cool gaze as the boy continues to grind against him like a dog in heat all the while desperately clutching to the clothes given to him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hot…” Tenn gasps, “Everything...too hot...too much! Kujou-san, Kujou-san -” His moans turn into sobs, the movement of his hips becoming more erratic to the point that he is practically shoving himself against Kujou just to chase the delicious friction. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel good?” Kujou asks roughly, “Does it feel like I’m all you can think of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hngh - y-yes...Kujou-san’s smell...Kujou-san’s cock...w-want -!” Tenn is babbling now, too overwhelmed by pleasure to really notice or care about the words escaping his lips. “I’m going to come! Kujou-san, p-please - can I -”</p><p> </p><p>“Use me, doll. Go on. Take that pleasure yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn is sobbing openly as he desperately grinds against Kujou, his hips rolling and writhing until at last, he throws his head back, the shirt and panties still pressed against his nose as he comes with a loud cry. The orgasm is so intense that his hips remain thrusted upwards for a good few seconds while white ropes shoot into the air, coating layer after layer of cum onto Tenn’s body. When he finally slumps, it is only Kujou’s body pressed against him that supports him on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn breathes heavily and harshly as he tries to catch his breath. He looks at Kujou tiredly when the man takes his shirt back but slips Tenn’s panties back into the boy’s mouth. Tenn makes a sound of surprise when Kujou grips his chin to keep Tenn’s head in place.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not done, sweetheart,” Kujou says, “You have much more to learn still.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kujou-san,” Tenn sobs, “I can’t anymore. I’m tired - h-ah!”</p><p> </p><p>He comes again for the nth time, the slide of his cock against the bar in between his legs being too much to bear. He crumples forward as the orgasm rides through him in waves, the feeling of the cold metal against his oversensitive cock only amplifying the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, doll. That’s enough for today,” Kujou relents. It’s quite an adorable sight, he must admit, when Tenn willingly falls into Kujou’s arms after he unbuckles Tenn’s ankles that keeps trapped riding the metal bar that stimulates his cock when Kujou moves Tenn’s body back and forth on it. “Would you like a reward for your good job?”</p><p> </p><p>He lays Tenn down on one of the armchairs in the room and gives the boy his shirt again. “You can rest for today if you can put up one more show for me, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn automatically spreads his legs on the armchair so his cock is in full view. Taking Kujou’s shirt, he presses it against his nose while his other hand moves to wrap around his cock. Despite being exhausted from coming multiple times, it doesn’t take long for Tenn to moan and mewl again under his own touch while he keeps the shirt pressed against his nose, drowning himself in Kujou’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles when his name gets uttered by the boy when Tenn comes for one last time before he sinks against the chair, exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Kujou praises. He moves to sit beside Tenn, gathering the boy into his arms. Tenn doesn’t fight it when Kujou kisses him on the lips and when Kujou coaxes the boy to lie against his chest, Kujou thinks he hears a soft inhale against the skin.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, doll.” </p><p> </p><p>Tenn is asleep when Kujou pats his hair, his free hand typing across the screen of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come over for dinner tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The reply is instant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can’t wait &lt;3 </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next update might be slow because im grinding for marimari tenn thank u for your patience uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, my old friend!” Ryo greets enthusiastically at the door, “How long has it been since I’ve last seen you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly two days,” Kujou says flatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what lonely two days they have been!” Ryo pats Kujou on the back. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I’ve been wanting to share a meal with you since the last dinner we had together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need more friends, Tsukumo-san,” Kujou sighs as they walk together to the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my line to you,” Ryo says cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the dining room in no time at all. The dishes are already laid upon the table, the servants who prepared them being nowhere in sight as per usual. Ryo feels it’s almost eerie how Kujou is almost always virtually alone in this massive mansion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that is no longer the case it would seem because there is a boy already standing beside what would be Kujou’s seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo is smiling before he could help himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-kun,” he croons, “It’s been a long time. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn shifts where he stands, rattling the chain that connects to the metal cuff around his ankle. Ryo looks at Kujou with a raised eyebrow - a look that Kujou merely returns with a cool smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, Tsukumo-sama,” Tenn says softly, “I hope you’ve been faring well, too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, you’re certainly more polite since the last time I’ve seen you!” Ryo comments, “No more biting and scratching me like a little wildcat? I see that your new master trained you well.” He pauses. “And what a pretty dress you’re wearing! You look like a beautiful marionette doll. Did Kujou-san buy it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods, his fingers nervously playing with the sleeves of his dress. “Kujou-san is very generous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured he should look his best when there is a guest around,” Kujou adds, “Besides, if he’s to be a doll, he might as well dress as one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I prefer mine completely undressed,” Ryo says with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>very beautiful. It’s main bodice is held together with a corset, with a skirt that flares loosely up to the boy’s knees. The high collar is decorated with a white lace ribbon and the sleeves are cuffed at the ends. The boy is wearing ankle socks to match, but no shoes to complete the look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t be needing them,” Kujou says when he catches Ryo looking, “Now, let’s sit and eat our dinner. You too, Tenn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Kujou-san,” Tenn says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner with Kujou is mostly a quiet affair. The man himself isn’t much of a small talker and usually Ryo plays the role of filling that silence, but tonight he is mostly focused on Tenn. The boy sits next to Kujou, quietly eating his food like a well-behaved little kitten. It’s cute how he tries not to make a sound and keeps his movements as small as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ryo couldn’t help but to notice the growing flush on the boy’s cheeks and how he seems to squirm in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong, Tenn-kun?” Ryo asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn hurriedly shakes his head. “I-I’m fine, Tsukumo-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his words, it is clear as day how uncomfortable Tenn looks. Even more curiously, the flush on his cheeks seem to darken with each passing moment and there is sweat beading along his forehead. Ryo keeps his eyes on the boy, as well as his curious Master sitting next to him who continues to eat his meal calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tenn finally slumps against the seat, it is then he finally realizes what is going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san,” Tenn breathes, “C-Can I...please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Kujou asks, “Use your words, Tenn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to...relieve it,” Tenn says in a strangled sob, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. It’s fascinating to see how completely undone Tenn is now in his seat, leaning heavily against the backrest while breathing in harsh pants. “Kujou-san…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave him something, didn’t you?” Ryo asks Kujou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou looks at him with a hint of a smile. “I did promise you entertainment, didn’t I? I just...made him a little more excited to see you, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches inside his shirt pocket and pulls out a small clear bottle filled to the brim with clear liquid. Ryo instantly knows what it is from one look alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used it frequently himself, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sick fucker,” Ryo says cheerfully, “When did you give it to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just before you arrived. He wouldn’t want to do this otherwise. He’s still a bit shy, after all.” Kujou looks at Tenn. “Though I’m sure by now his feelings have changed, hm? Desperation goes a long way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn is fully slumped in his seat, his legs falling apart on their own. Ryo could tell that the boy is itching to move his hands, but he keeps shooting Kujou pleading looks as though he is waiting for his Master’s permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can relieve it yourself, Tenn,” Kujou says, “But why don’t you put a show for our guest here while you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn makes another strangled sound at the suggestion but doesn’t say anything that might suggest his obvious opposition to the idea. “H-how do I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you sit on the table in front of me, sweetheart?” Ryo says with an excited grin, “I’d love a more close-up look of your cute self.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou smirks at Ryo, obviously liking the idea. Well, the two are friends for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t seem to share their sentiments, but the aphrodisiac running through his veins thickens the haze in his mind enough for him to ignore his own personal feelings. With trembling legs, he climbs onto the table, crawling towards Ryo until he is on his hands and knees in front of the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The view is so delectable that it could have been really dangerous for Ryo. It’s a good thing he has his own little pet waiting for him at home or else, Ryo doesn’t have any guarantee on what he might do to the gift he himself gave to Kujou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do with your little pet, Kujou-san?” Ryo asks idly, “He seems so much more willing to present himself to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll do whatever you ask him to,” Kujou says, “Won’t you, Tenn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods before he looks at Ryo again. His cheeks are flushed and sweat drips down his chin. His eyes are bloodshot from the drug running through his veins and the rush of heat pooling in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, if Kujou himself insists, then who is Ryo to reject such a generous offer?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit in front of me,” Ryo orders with a side smile, “Spread those pretty legs of yours and touch yourself in front of me. Don’t you want to relieve the pain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a flash of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable </span>
  </em>
  <span>across Tenn’s face before he moves to obey. Ryo catches the way his legs shake a little before the boy spreads them apart, revealing his panties to Ryo. Kujou leans against his seat, idly sipping his wine as Ryo observes Tenn basically exposing himself to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front of Tenn’s panties is already soaking wet and there is a noticeable bump in the undergarment. Combined with the humiliated look on Tenn’s face, the view really is something Ryo </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself through your cute little panties. Did Kujou-san choose that for you too? He has good tastes,” Ryo says, “Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that,” Kujou interrupts, “Don’t forget the little gift I gave you, doll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn stills. “Do I use it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You’ll put on an entertaining show for us, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou’s tone leaves no room for negotiation and Tenn knows this. The shame on his face only increasing, Tenn turns around and reaches from under his seat, his position exposing the shape of his buttocks for Ryo to see. The man is almost disappointed when Tenn returns, the feeling kept at bay only by the toy Tenn is holding in his small hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, Kujou-san,” Ryo says delightfully, “Where did you get that from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my resources,” Kujou says knowingly, “Go on, Tenn. I taught how to use it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Kujou-san,” Tenn stammers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo watches in interest as Tenn goes back to his hands and knees again, his eyebrows raising when Tenn moves to suck his fingers, generously covering the digits with his saliva. He moves to a proper sitting position again and spreads his legs, He leans back slightly, supporting himself on his elbows as he lifts his hips and lowers his panties just enough that the material slips down his ass and reveals his puckered hole towards Ryo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo hums as he smiles, feeling a sense of thrill going through him when Tenn reaches under him and starts fingering himself, all the while letting out a string of dirty moans and mewls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou really trained this one so well, all in the matter of five days at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s fingers move in and out of his puckered hole, slick with his saliva and the wetness from his insides. When he finally pulls them out for good, the fingers are quickly replaced by the toy in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a dildo, but the size and girth of it greatly differs from the size of an average human penis. It is also rigged with scales and large enough that when Tenn struggles to thrust it inside of him, the boy lets out a pained moan during the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you’re having a hard time,” Ryo sings, “Here, let me help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? W-wait, Tsukumo-sama -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Tenn’s panicked cries, Ryo holds him down by the stomach with one hand while his other hand presses against the base of the dildo. He thrusts it into the boy in one rough motion, filling him all the way to the hilt. Tenn’s screams bounces off the walls and it’s perhaps one of the most beautiful thing Ryo has ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-ngh!” Tenn moans weakly under Ryo’s hold. His hole twitches around the large dildo, stretched so wide that Ryo could see the muscle straining around the shape of it. Kujou continues sipping his wine, meeting Tenn’s pained gaze with a cool stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, now that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Ryo sings, “I’ve changed my mind. Let me take this off for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raises Tenn’s hips some more and pulls the panties off him completely. He pushes up the skirt of Tenn’s dress until his bottom half is completely exposed. Tenn’s cock is hard against his stomach, the tip swollen and drooling with pre-cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ryo trails his fingers down Tenn’s navel, the boy shivers uncontrollably, the drug still in effect in his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How pretty,” Ryo praises, “Come now. It’s your turn to do the work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Tenn back up and forces him into a squatting position on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be ruining the dress if you don’t mind,” Ryo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just send you the bill,” Kujou returns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How cold-hearted.” Tenn gasps when Ryo tears off the skirt of his dress with his hands until Tenn is left nothing but the upper half of his dress. Twirling Tenn’s soiled panties in his hands, Ryo looks at Tenn with a glint in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard from Kujou-san here that you developed something like a scent kink. How dirty of you, Tenn-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Tenn says, his cheeks burning with shame, “T-that’s not true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it? Hm. Let’s test the theory then.” He holds out Tenn’s panties towards him. “Why don’t you press this against your nose while you masturbate in front of me? Let’s see how long it will take for you to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh? I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t disobey him, Tenn,” Kujou warns, “Be nice to our guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I’ll even help you with this thing,” Ryo chimes. He grabs Tenn’s hips and lifts it slightly. Tenn hisses when the giant dildo slides out of his ass slightly only for him to squeak when Ryo </span>
  <em>
    <span>slams </span>
  </em>
  <span>him back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” Ryo sings, “Entertain me, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streaming down his eyes, Tenn presses his soiled underwear against his nose and inhales, all the while his hand reaches to rub his cock. His movements quickly grow desperate because of the relief touching his cock brings. All the while, Ryo continues to move his hips up and down the dildo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stretch </span>
  <em>
    <span>burns</span>
  </em>
  <span> and each drag of the giant dildo against his walls brings stars to Tenn’s eyes. His moans are muffled from the garment against his mouth. The smell of his own sweat and pre-cum is so dirty yet dizzying. Much to his own mortification, the scent only amplifies the pleasure he feels and before long, his hand around his cock quickens, fondling with his own balls and slit just to chase the pleasure it brings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even realize that he had begun moving his hips by himself until he opens his eyes and realizes that Ryo is now sitting on his chair again, watching him with an amused smile. By then, it’s too late to stop. The drug in his veins and the smell of his own cum and sweat power over everything else in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so good, so good, so good!” he sobs, “H-hngh, wanna come -! Kujou-san, wanna c-come -!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Tsukumo-san for permission, Tenn. You’re entertaining him for the evening,” Kujou reminds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-sama!” Tenn screams, “P-please, let me come -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, darling,” Ryo says cheerfully, “You deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one more thrust onto the dildo, Tenn comes with a mewl, shooting his release all over the table. He throws his head back as the high of his orgasm crashes onto him. He drops his panties to the ground before he himself collapses onto the table, his legs spread and twitching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn feels the dildo being removed from him but could barely sigh in relief when something else slams into him, causing him to squeak brokenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, darling,” Ryo says roughly, “You’re much too delectable to resist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo thrusts into his loosened hole with enthusiasm, rocking Tenn’s body on the table. The drug is still heavy in his veins so Tenn could not hold back the sounds of pleasure from slipping out his lips. There is another tearing sound and buttons popping and Tenn’s back arches off the table when something fondles with his hardened nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmgh! Ha -ah! Nnmh!” He gasps and moans, his hands flying to grasp at Ryo’s back. “T-Tsukumo-sama, too intense!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rough hands tilt his head behind and force his jaw open. Something thick and hard thrusts itself into his mouth, taking him by surprise. His body jerks at the intrusion, his walls clenching down on Ryo’s cock in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmgh?!” Tenn gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just let Tsukumo-san have you all to himself now can I?” Kujou says in a rough voice, before he snaps his him forward, thrusting his cock deeper into Tenn’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn chokes when he feels the man’s cock brush against the back of his throat just as Ryo’s cock hits him right at the prostate. He lets out a muffled scream, his body being rocked back and forth by the force of both men’s thrusts into him. Both of them are unrelenting, clearly not intending to show him any mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s even more humiliating is that the drug is amplifying all the pleasure he feels and turning the pain into pleasure as well. He moans like a touch-deprived whore, letting his body be practically bent inwards as the men thrust and rock against him, using him like a cum rag,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of the sex and cum is thick in the air that it makes Tenn’s mind spin. His hand moves on its own, wrapping itself around his cock before rubbing down the length. The electric feeling has his toes curling. He clenches down onto Ryo again while his tongue struggles to lap around the girth of Kujou’s cock in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s really trying his best, huh?” Ryo asks in amusement, “He’s really - nngh - tightening around me. And to think only several days ago, he hated even the idea of sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s his resistance that makes it cuter, don’t you think?” Kujou asks, “Once you break down his walls, Tenn’s proving to himself that he’s nothing but a tight warm hole for me to use, just like he was raised to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demeaning words bring tears to Tenn’s eyes but he’s so overwhelmed by pleasure and heat that he could only mewl uselessly, his hips rolling upwards on their own to eagerly meet Ryo’s thrusts. His jaw hurts from being forced to suck Kujou off. His hand is still rubbing his cock, which quickly hardens under his touch again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to come again. Tenn cries harder at the fact - how deprived has his body become for him to want to come not too long since the last time he did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the cock in his mouth, he cannot speak, but from the way his sounds become louder and more desperate, Kujou and Ryo know he is close. As if to force out his orgasm, they slam into him harder with Ryo spreading Tenn’s legs further apart. Tenn’s moans morph into muffled screams as the pressure in his gut builds up to the point of being unbearable and he lifts his hips and -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he releases isn’t white ropes of cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wet himself!” Ryo laughs in delight, “You feel so good you urinated! How cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, nononono!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn tries to hold back his urine but the force of Ryo’s thrusts seems to push further against his bladder and he could only sob uncontrollably as he continues to wet himself. The humiliation could have killed him right then and there. He continues to sob when Kujou and Ryo orgasm, filling his mouth and his stretched out hole with loads of cum. The smell of cum and urine fills the room, adding on to Tenn’s burning humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there, don’t cry,” Kujou soothes, pulling Tenn into a sitting position later. Tenn continues to cry, uncaring that he could still taste cum on his tongue or that semen is dripping from his lips and his lower half. He stops to hiss a little when Ryo pulls out of him before his sobs renew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Tenn begs, “P-please -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t we want to look at you?” Ryo coos, “You look beautiful ruined like this. So you wet yourself. It happens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn bucks against Kujou’s chest when he feels something being inserted into him again. He looks down in panic and sees that Ryo already has three fingers in, scraping his walls with renewed vigor. “S-stop, please,” he begs, “I just came -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still hungry,” Kujou says, “And your job is still not done tonight, Tenn.” He tilts Tenn’s head back, relishing in the look of terror in the boy’s eyes. “Be a good boy now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drowns out all the sounds of despair Tenn makes by kissing him very deeply on the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmfao with marimari postponed i had more time to wreck Tenn HHH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a mention of rape recovery in this chapter, but please keep in mind that it is not meant to be realistic. There is nothing wholesome about it - you might even find the way it is carried out to be as twisted as the rest of the fic so far, so here is a quick warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tenn is pressed against the bed, his lips moving in tandem with Kujou’s as the man kisses him deeply. He squeaks softly when the man thrusts into him again, keeping his rhythm steady enough that it leaves Tenn wanting more, despite his words and expression saying otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>It’s funny how merely several days ago, Tenn fears even the idea of sex. Now, his body is starting to remember the kind of person he is raised to be, and Tenn isn’t sure what to feel of the development. He had learnt to relax and accept whatever Kujou gives him - no matter how humiliating - but on the other hand, his mind is screaming for him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to stop. He wants to run away. But his body refuses to listen.</p><p> </p><p>He moans in Kujou’s ear when he comes, his legs hooking themselves around Kujou’s hips as though to draw the man closer. He feels the familiar warmth spurting into him when Kujou comes right after and the man collapses beside him after the end of his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, none of them say a word, the room silent aside from the sound of their breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good that you’re more accepting of what I’m doing to you now,” Kujou says beside him, “I still remember the first day you’re here. Screaming and crying like a wild animal.” He turns to Tenn with a thin smile. “Now look at you. Barely resisting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn flinches still when Kujou reaches out to touch his cheek. He couldn’t help it. He cannot tell what this man is thinking. He could be gentle and patient with him one time and completely humiliate him in the next second. He still hasn’t forgotten the acts he was made to do in front of Ryo yesterday. He shivers even at the memory of it - a reaction that did not go unnoticed to Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>“I am still curious about one thing, Tenn,” he says, “I did some background check on you. The establishment you were raised in made sure you were ready for this kind of life. Some of the degrading things I made you do...they’re not really your first time, are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stills on the bed, unsure of where this is going. “I...I don’t remember.” He shakes his head. “My life at that house...I remember only bits and pieces of it. I don’t remember anything they taught me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou merely continues to look at him with curiosity. “Whatever happened to you while you were being sent to Tsukumo-san must have been so terrible that you remembered that, but forgot everything else?”</p><p> </p><p>The panic on Tenn’s face grows. “K-Kujou-san, please don’t talk about that. You <em> promised </em>,” he whispers desperately, “If I did everything you ask of me, if I don’t run away, you won’t make me talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” Kujou says calmly, “But you’ll have to admit that the trauma of yours needs to be addressed. What if it happens again? Will my training go to waste and you’ll be a useless doll once more?”</p><p> </p><p>The idea of it happening again is enough for Tenn to sit up on the bed, a look of terror forming on his face. He shakes his head vehemently while he sinks his upper body back onto the mattress, like he is bowing desperately on his knees to Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t make me talk about it,” he begs, “I’ll be good. I’ll do anything you ask me to. I won’t complain so -”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou sighs heavily, placing his hand on the boy’s hair. “Calm down, Tenn. You’ll hyperventilate at this rate. Raise your head and lie next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn scrambles to obey, tucking himself beside Kujou like an obedient pet. It pleases Kujou that Tenn has learnt this much over a short period of time. He pats Tenn’s hair again, holding the boy close and waits for Tenn to calm down. When Tenn’s breathing slows down, Kujou’s hand moves from his hair to his back, rubbing soothing circles on it.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Tenn is asleep beside him. Slumber is really the only time Tenn can look so at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Kujou stares at the ceiling, his mind drifting off. Considering how strongly Tenn reacts towards his trauma, Kujou only becomes more and more curious about it. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table and contacts two numbers.</p><p> </p><p>The first message goes to Ryo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look for the people who sent Tenn to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second one goes to an older contact, once Kujou is all too familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Send me that boy I like. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kujou won’t force Tenn to talk about his trauma, but Kujou will make sure that the boy will one day do it out of his own violation.</p><p> </p><p>And the sooner he does that, the better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night when Tenn is still fast asleep in Kujou’s bed, Kujou travels to Ryo’s place. He finds the man already waiting for him by the entrance, grinning from ear to ear like an excited fox.</p><p> </p><p>“You found them quickly,” Kujou notes.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep an eye on all my doll suppliers,” Ryo says, “Wouldn’t want them running around badmouthing the Tsukumo name after me firing them for sending me a defect. But I digress. They’re waiting for you in the basement.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo pauses. “Oh but whatever you’re planning to do, don’t be so loud. Riku is asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really spoil the brat,” Kujou says with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I adore him! Don’t you adore Tenn? He’s growing on you, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukumo-san, it’s been only barely six days,” Kujou reminds patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot can happen in six days!” Ryo sings, “But alright, alright. We still have about one more day before the end of our deal. Maybe your feelings will change then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou hums as he climbs down the stairs to the basement. “Who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryo flips on the switch on the wall, bathing the basement in a dim orange light. In the middle of the room, two men sit on their chairs with their backs towards each other. They’re blindfolded and gagged, but they flinch when they hear footsteps approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Ryo says cheerfully, “I brought a friend who would very much like to ask you a few questions. He’s a very impatient man, so I would advise that you tell him nothing but the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be for your benefit instead of mine,” Kujou says, “Now then.”</p><p> </p><p>He roughly takes out the gags in their mouth before staring at them coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do any of you remember a certain doll named Tenn?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A friend?” Tenn asks later that morning over breakfast, “For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A playdate, to be exact,” Kujou answers, “I figured a companion would be useful for your training.” He puts down his cup of tea. “And no, before you go into needless panic, it’s not Tsukumo-san. He has his own doll to have fun with. It’s someone around your age this time around.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Tenn still looks apprehensive, he leans forward ever so slightly, showing his interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll meet him after breakfast,” Kujou says with a smile, “I won’t chain your ankle this time, but you’ll have to promise me you will behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-san,” Tenn says, his voice a little meek. There is still a hint of gratitude in his tone. Kujou supposes that with his current predicament, the pretty doll must have quickly learned to latch onto any small mercies.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast comes and goes, and soon enough, Tenn is now standing in the living room beside Kujou. As promised, he is no longer chained to the man’s side, even being allowed to roam around the room by himself while they wait for the person Kujou calls Tenn’s “friend”. Throughout his several days in the mansion, Tenn only heard bits and pieces of what Kujou is. Tsukumo Ryo had offhandedly mentioned that the two were colleagues of sort, in a sort of cynical, private joke kind of way. Tenn had been too...preoccupied to really pay attention to anything else, after all.</p><p> </p><p>He spies a few photo frames on the shelves. Kujou is pictured in all of them, either alone or with a group of people. All of the people he was photographed were all solemn-looking, save for the younger-looking Ryo, who grinned at the camera while his right arm was slung around Kujou’s shoulders. The younger Kujou looked irritated but also resigned. Similar to how Kujou looks at Ryo now, really.</p><p> </p><p>“Who...are these people?” Tenn asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Curious, are we?” Kujou says, “Those are my colleagues. Well...to call them colleagues is just to put it loosely. We’re more like business partners.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you run businesses?” Tenn questions.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou wears a private smile. “Something like that. My work...isn’t something you can really put on paper.”</p><p> </p><p>The tone of his voice hints to Tenn that it’s not a subject Tenn should thread carelessly. He keeps his mouth shut after that answer and continues to observe the living room. He should take advantage even the briefest moments of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Kujou, he won’t be having much of that after this.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, the boy is here,” a new voice echoes drifts into the room. It takes Tenn by surprise, causing him to whirl around in shock. He sees a servant standing by the doorway, bowing politely at Kujou.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, good. Bring him in and you may leave after that,” Kujou says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The servant - perhaps the first one Tenn had seen since his arrival into this mansion - nods before stepping aside. She reveals a boy standing behind her - a teenager who looks to be around Tenn’s age. He has a head full of green hair and piercing golden eyes which immediately drift towards Kujou the moment the servant leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Haruka-kun,” Kujou smiles, “It’s been a while. Come over here so I can take a look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Kujou-san!” Haruka replies enthusiastically, running over towards the man. His excitement makes Tenn blink, causing the boy to merely stare at the pair. Haruka rushes over to Kujou’s waiting arms, embracing the man with so much love that Tenn didn’t think was possible towards someone like Kujou. Even Kujou is wearing a rare fond look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Who is this boy?</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve certainly grown since the last time I called you here. How long has it been?” Kujou asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Six months!” Haruka pouts. “I’ve been waiting and waiting for a call from you, you know. The rest aren’t the same. And when I heard you have a new permanent doll, I was heartbroken.” He flutters his lashes towards Kujou. “Kujou-san, do you not like me anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, I’ll always have a fondness for you, Haruka-kun.” Probably sensing Tenn’s confusion, Kujou looks at the boy, patting Haruka’s shoulder so the green-haired boy directs his gaze towards Tenn. “Tenn, meet Haruka-kun. Haruka-kun, this is Tenn.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-nice to meet you,” Tenn mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka peers at him. “Wow, you’re really pretty. Is this why Kujou-san keeps you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haruka-kun, don’t be rude,” Kujou chastises.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true, isn’t it? You always go for the pretty ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haruka-kun here is a doll just like you, Tenn,” Kujou explains, “However, he is one of the Stringless. You know what that means, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn does. Dolls - a fancy term for prostitutes in this society - have two ranks: the Stringed, and the Stringless. Most dolls are the Stringed, meaning they are raised and then bought by or given to one owner at a time. Tenn is raised to be a Stringed, though thanks to the trauma he endured, he barely remembers the time he spent at the Dollhouse - the training facility for Dolls such as himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Stringless are Dolls without owners. These Dolls are usually ones who are versatile in their skills and could not fit within only one or two personality archetypes unlike the Stringed - usually meant to cater to individuals with specific kinks. The Stringless are less common than the Stringed and are typically reserved for Dolls who can please and service just about anyone. </p><p> </p><p>They are usually for hire - for a very expensive price.</p><p> </p><p>This Haruka person...must be really good at his job. There is a bout of insecurity suddenly settling itself in Tenn’s heart - a feeling Tenn doesn’t understand why he should be having in the first place. He detests this life...doesn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“I hired Haruka-kun several times. He’s become sort of my favorite,” Kujou says further.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka grins in delight. “I’m glad to hear that, Kujou-san! Although...if you found yourself a Stringed doll, why would you need me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you can relate to him, Haruka-kun.” Kujou looks at Tenn again. “Haruka-kun was once a defect as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn blinks in surprise. “He...is?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka pouts again, crossing his arms. “Are we really going to bring this up again?” he complains, “That was <em> years </em>ago. I’m over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may have, but Tenn here has not.”</p><p> </p><p>That captures Haruka’s interest. His stare on Tenn feels like a predator cornering his prey now. “Oh...Tenn-san is a defect?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn hates the word. Defect...like there is something wrong with him. He hates the word, as much he hates how his heart is hurt by it. Like the word rings true for him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s getting better since I’m training him,” Kujou says, “But he still refuses to speak about the incident. You were the same, weren’t you, Haruka-kun? So I thought maybe you can ease him into it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks at Kujou in panic. “Ease me into what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Into remembering the trauma.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn takes a step back. “I don’t want to,” he says in a shaky voice, “Kujou-san, I don’t -”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’re one of those types, huh?” Haruka says, “You’ll need to learn to overcome it, you know. If you want to become an efficient doll. If you keep it suppressed, it’ll come back and haunt you in the worst ways.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stares at Haruka. “Then… what about you - I -”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka doesn’t look too concerned when he answers, speaking in a manner that suggests that this is a subject he frequently talks about and is already comfortable answering it. “You should know that in the Dollhouse, we are trained in the most degrading ways possible, but no one else should penetrate us until our first customer. Everything else was done by toys and fingers and the like.” </p><p> </p><p>He puts his hands behind his head. “I don’t know your story, but if Kujou-san said it’s similar to mine, then it probably is.” He pauses. “On the day they decided that I was best suited to be a Stringless, they arranged a very important client to be the one who...I guess, takes my virginity. If I even had one at that point. On the way there, I was raped by the transporters. I arrived to my client a mess, and the client, having already paid for me, fucked me senseless despite me pleading for him to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn isn’t sure he likes the almost detached way Haruka speaks about the experience.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a ruined doll by the time I was sent back. Didn’t even want to be touched,” Haruka continues, “I was sent to Kujou-san and was prepared to fight back if I needed to, but Kujou-san, he…” He grins at Kujou. “He fixed me! He made me crave for what I was raised to do and I was no longer a defect! I got over my trauma, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Tenn asks in a quiet whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I made him reenact the scene,” Kujou replies, “And gave him full control of how it went.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn responds with a shocked silence. Reenact...the scene?</p><p> </p><p>“It was hard at first,” Haruka admits, “But knowing how I was in full control...I felt a lot better!” Haruka giggles. “I became attached to Kujou-san, after that. I always like it when he calls me to keep him company. I nearly wanted to give up my Stringless position just to be with him forever!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re much better suited as a Stringless, Haruka-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s head is spinning. If Haruka’s words are true, then Kujou’s intention for his training today must be…<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t want…” Tenn shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t want to reenact it. I don’t even want to remember the memory!” </p><p> </p><p>But he does and that’s the problem. How is it that he could forget everything else but that? And if he is to reenact then surely it must be with Kujou. Who else would he be doing it with -</p><p> </p><p>“I brought Haruka-kun here for a reason, Tenn,” Kujou reminds, as though reading his mind, “You’ve been a good boy these past several days, so I’m willing to be generous.” He pats Haruka’s hair. “He will be your partner for today. Your playmate, if you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stares at Kujou. “Haruka-san will…?”</p><p> </p><p>“And how about I make it easier for you?” Kujou says with a smile, “If you think you don’t want to be in a helpless position anymore, why don’t you reverse your role this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“...what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He means I’ll be you and you’ll be your attacker,” Haruka says, sounding almost impatient, “You will still be refreshing your memory, but you’ll be in a position of power this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I -” Tenn shakes his head. “I can’t do that to you, Haruka-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Haruka replies with a roll of his eyes, “I’ve had clients with nastier kinks.” He looks at Kujou. “Though it would be nice if you told me earlier. I was hoping to have some fun with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get your turn once you help Tenn, Haruka-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s head is spinning. “So today’s training is -”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou nods.</p><p> </p><p>“If you refuse to talk about your trauma, then you will have to overcome it through other ways.” Kujou smiles, as though he is enjoying another private smile. “It’s a form of entertainment for me anyway. And I’ll get to help you in the process. Isn’t that nice?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tenn’s head is still spinning. He could barely believe what he is being made to do.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka lies flat on the bed below him, looking at him with an expectant expression. The boy is still fully clothed - to mimic the way Tenn was when the incident happened. Tenn looks at Kujou with uncertain eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell Haruka-kun what happened,” Kujou says idly, “He’s an excellent actor. He can mimic pretty much anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn swallows. “I...It wouldn’t work,” he says, “T-that day...there was...another person.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m here,” Kujou says with a smile, “How fun. We can play with Haruka-kun together.”</p><p> </p><p>The idea makes Tenn sick to the stomach and he is about to voice this when Haruka makes an annoyed huff underneath him. He feels smalls hands cup his cheeks, forcing Tenn to look at Haruka.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay, you know,” Haruka insists, “Like I said, I’ve faced worse things than a little rape play. This is good for you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t see that,” Tenn says in a soft trembling voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, let me teach you,” Haruka says, “We’re fellow dolls. I won’t let Kujou-san be stuck with a defect.” He places Tenn’s hands against his chest. “What did they do to you first? Did they hold you down under them? Trap your hands together?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn swallows before he takes a deep shuddering breath. He forces himself to recall the very unpleasant memory, his body already tensing it. </p><p> </p><p>“One of them held my hands above my head,” he says at last, his face twisting at the memory, “While the other...trapped me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka readily lifts his hands above his head for Kujou to hold down, maintaining a steady gaze on Tenn’s face. “And then…?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-one of them...kissed me first. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. I tasted...I tasted alcohol and -”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me,” Haruka says suddenly, “Tenn-san, kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn looks at him in surprise. “Haruka-san, I -”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, Tenn,” Kujou says, “You need to reenact everything they did to you. Haruka-kun can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip and not willing to displease Kujou, Tenn leans forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hesitate,” Haruka whispers, “They didn’t hesitate on you, did they?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn kisses Haruka hard and deep, earning a squeak of surprise from the boy. Tenn tries to recall the way the man had kissed him that night - how his tongue had thrusted inside his mouth right away, licking and devouring him whole without giving him a chance to breathe. He could feel Haruka tense against him, his body squirming as he tries to keep up with the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When Tenn pulls away, Haruka is breathing hard, his cheeks flushed. Kujou looks pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” he says, “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>The words feel like an approval. For some reason….it’s one that Tenn craves.</p><p> </p><p>“One of them made me suck him off,” Tenn says, “While the other…”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of saying it, Tenn leans down and lifts Haruka’s hips with the same amount of force as he remembers. Haruka gasps when Tenn suddenly tugs the boy’s pants off with his underwear. When Tenn’s mouth engulfs the boy’s small cock, Haruka does not moan.</p><p> </p><p>He arches his back and screams out his protest - like Tenn did that night - and the sound is quickly muffled by Kujou’s dick being thrusted into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that night, the room is quickly filled with the sounds of Haruka’s muffled screams of protests and the wet sounds of something being sucked and swallowed. Tenn tries to immerse himself in the memory and to take Haruka’s advice.</p><p> </p><p>To put himself in the same position...only this time, with the power to control it.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka continues to squirm under him and he could hear Kujou’s groans. It sounded different from when Tenn sucked him off - the restrained pleasure is clear in Kujou’s voice this time and it fueled something...strange in Tenn. It makes him increase the intensity of his ministrations on Haruka, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking down the length like the man did to him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered feeling nothing but shame when this happened to him. Now...with Haruka’s warm body under his hands and the sound of his well-practiced terrified moans sending heat down his groin - </p><p> </p><p>Tenn, he realizes, is gaining pleasure from this. From the memory he considers terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t let Haruka come because that didn’t happen to him. Kujou must have gotten the cue and released Haruka as well. The boy is slumped in between them, looking frazzled than before. Still, he meets Tenn’s gaze with a silent message, the curl of his lips subtle enough for only Tenn to see it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Continue. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so Tenn does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Haruka is talented. Perhaps this is why Kujou likes him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Even though recalling the memory is extremely unpleasant, Haruka helps him through it, encouraging him when Tenn takes too long to react. He responds with each of Tenn’s and Kujou’s touches with the same amount of terror that Tenn had, and yet he moans so beautifully into Tenn’s ears when the pleasure is forced out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn kisses him deeply and forcefully on the lips when he thrusts into Haruka with barely any preparation. It’s the one thing that he had been hesitant to do - he still remembers how much it had <em> hurt </em>- but Haruka’s very subtly touches him on the hips and pulls him forward, his gold eyes determined. He still puts on a perfect mask of fear, screaming for help that will never come.</p><p> </p><p>Tenn had felt the same helplessness. And yet in this moment, with Haruka squirming and moaning under him, his walls clenching around Tenn’s cock tightly, Tenn finds himself… aroused. Excited. There is a thrill in the act - so much that it warps out the fear from the memory, quickly replacing every trace of it from the corners of Tenn’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kujou had thrusted into Haruka alongside Tenn, his cock taking up more space than Tenn’s cock does. Haruka shudders at the intrusion, masking the pleasure he feels from it with a cute cry, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, stop -!” he begs, despite the way his hands are desperately holding onto Tenn, “T-Too much!”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn could not fight against the force of Kujou’s thrusts but he continues to enjoy the way Haruka is impossibly tight around him. He mimics the way the man bit his throat that night - deep enough to leave a bruise the next day that Ryo complained about - and the taste of Haruka’s sweat on his tongue combined with the boy’s high pitched mewl is enough to drive Tenn off the edge.</p><p> </p><p>This terrible memory...Tenn somehow...now feels pleasure from it. He craves it. He wants more of it.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to be in Haruka’s position.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much Kujou humiliates Haruka as per Tenn’s own memory of the incident - be it by delaying his orgasm or torturing him with toys while he screams for mercy or making him come by just rolling on Tenn’s cock - Haruka accepts all of it. He screams and begs for mercy when appropriate, but he plays his role to the very end, never once backing away.</p><p> </p><p>And Tenn finds himself falling further and further into depravity.</p><p> </p><p>When everything finally ends, Tenn finds himself sprawled on the bed, fully sated - the fear of the memory wiped out. Haruka lies beside him, his hole stretched open and drooling with cum. He looks tiredly at Tenn, his lips curling into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn answers by embracing Haruka on the bed. Haruka makes a sound of surprise, even sounding embarrassed as though the things they made him do didn’t just happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I see...what you mean now,” Tenn whispers, “I...I don’t know if I’m fixed or anything but… the memory...at least for now, doesn’t scare me as much.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it’s just a temporary effect from all the pleasure he just received and it might disappear in the morning but…</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Haruka says with a yawn, his eyes already drooping shut, “You can’t afford to...disappoint...Kujou-san….”</p><p> </p><p>Haruka falls asleep before he could finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kujou ends up letting Haruka sleep in the guestroom after cleaning him up. Tenn had watched Kujou go through the motions with so much tenderness he wouldn’t expect from the man.</p><p> </p><p>He finds himself wondering if Kujou had treated him the same way after every one of their sessions together. Tenn was never awake for him to realize it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a strange idea to think about...but it is surprisingly...not an unpleasant one.</p><p> </p><p>“You did well today, Tenn,” Kujou tells him later in the dining room. Their lunch is already waiting for them when they arrive and Tenn catches a glimpse of the servant when Kujou tells her to prepare some for Haruka when he awakens. “I’m proud that you managed to go through with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haruka-san...is very good at what he does,” Tenn admits, “I can see why he’s a Stringless.”</p><p> </p><p>He eats his food in thoughtful silence. One he breaks not too long after.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if the fear I felt from the memory will go away completely,” he says softly, “But at least now...I have something else to think about instead of that feeling.” He stops when he realizes something. “Did you do that to Haruka-san as well? By making him relieve the memory in such a way, was that...your intention all along?”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles. “Perhaps. How you feel is up to you, after all. I can control your pleasures and pain, but how you view your own memory is entirely up to you. It could have gone completely wrong, Tenn. You would have been more traumatized than ever. Or you would have flat out refused to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you would punish me for disobeying you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...and the end result would be you being more and more damaged.” Kujou puts down his utensils. “You may not believe it, Tenn, but that is never my end goal with you. It would be a waste of my effort to try and fix you, only for you to end up more damaged than before.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Tenn. “Since you did so well today, I’ll reward you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn furrows his brows. “Reward...me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. With information of what happened to your rapists.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn stills in his seat, his face drained of all color.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you prefer not to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I -” Tenn swallows, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. “Please...please tell me what happened to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kujou smiles a little wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I found them. Well, I’ve had Tsukumo-san track them down for me, because you were sent to him first anyway. I extracted information from them in regards to what happened to you and…” Kujou looks at him calmly. “I killed them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn sucks in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re dead, Tenn,” Kujou says, “They will never bother you again. How does it feel to know this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tenn feels a lot of emotions. Shock, fear, the urge to run far, far away from this dangerous man who admitted murder with a pleasant smile on his face -</p><p> </p><p>He gets up from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>And moves <em> towards </em>Kujou. </p><p> </p><p>He surprises the man by throwing his arms around Kujou’s neck, burying his face against the man’s shoulder. A strangled sob rises out from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kujou-san,” he says shakily, “T-Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>He feels a lot of things.</p><p> </p><p>But the emotions he feels the most are gratitude and relief.</p><p> </p><p>He feels strong arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer. He hears a fond chuckle and feels a cold pair of lips pressing against his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Tenn.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nearly the end ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn looks out the window of the car, watching the buildings pass by him in some sort of wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Has it really been only a week since the last time he stepped out of the house? Tenn feels as though it had been a lifetime ago. Kujou is in the driver’s seat, his eyes trained to the front as he drives towards their destination. One Tenn has yet to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, Kujou had laid out a few dresses for Tenn to choose. They were all fancy and frilly and required servants to help Tenn to even put them on. When Tenn questioned Kujou why he even had to wear such a pretty dress to begin with, Kujou merely gave him a private smile and told him that they were going somewhere for today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the idea of being able to step out of the house that persuaded Tenn to go along with it in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san, are we visiting someone?” Tenn asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou gives him a side-eyed glance. “How smart of you to guess that. You’re correct, Tenn. How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tsukumo-sama asked me to wear a pretty dress when I was first sent to you. You asked me to wear a pretty dress when Tsukumo-sama came to visit. Now -” Tenn’s eyes widen. “Are we visiting Tsukumo-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, you don’t need to call him with such a high honorific,” Kujou says wearily, “You’ll only boost his already inflated ego. Just call him Tsukumo-san the next time you see him. And to answer your question, since you figured it out yourself anyway, yes, we’re visiting him.” Kujou turns the steering wheel as he drives around the corner. “When he came over, he extended the invitation. You were asleep of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t need to guess why he was asleep at that point of time. His cheeks burn a little when he remembers the day he was made to do degrading things in front and with Tsukumo Ryo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this for my training?” he asks meekly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...and no.” Kujou smiles. “Today...I just want to confirm something. Did I ever tell you about the agreement I made with Tsukumo-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn mutely shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me to fix you into a proper doll within seven days. What I will get in return isn’t something you should be concerned with but -” Kujou looks at Tenn. “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but today is the seventh day since you were given to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn stares at him, not really comprehending.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...making sure that I am now fixed?” he asks, “As what you agreed to do with Tsukumo-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something knots inside Tenn’s stomach. It feels a lot like anxiety...and a hint of fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if…” Tenn swallows. “What if I fail your expectations?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou’s lips curl into a side smile. “Have faith in yourself, Tenn. More importantly, have faith in my abilities. But still.” He chuckles. “A week ago, you didn’t even want to be touched. Now you worry about meeting my expectations. You’ve certainly changed, don’t you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s true. It’s a fact that Tenn finds himself unable to deny. He plays with the skirt of his dress nervously. He is so tense that he squeaks when Kujou reaches over to pat his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. You’ve endured the past week well enough. I believe you’ll be fine. Besides.” There is that private smile on his face again. “You’ll meet a new friend today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...A new friend?” Tenn tilts his head curiously. “It’s not Haruka-san again, is it? You just sent him back yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka had treated the parting as though he was never to see Kujou again, kissing him loudly on the mouth and clinging onto him as much as possible before he reluctantly pulled away. Tenn recalled being surprised by his own desire to pull Haruka away himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Kujou says, “It’s Tsukumo-san’s doll. One he’s...incredibly attached to,” he says in a weary tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn never had the chance to ask further questions because Kujou is already pulling up a driveway, nodding at the guard who greets him at the gate. Tenn lets his mouth fall open when he sees the sheer scale of </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandeur </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the mansion Kujou is driving towards. It rivals Kujou’s own home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was first sent to Tsukumo Ryo, he had been too frazzled to realize his surroundings. He faintly remembers the fancy interior of the house but he mostly remembers the bathroom tiled floor when he locked himself in there for hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That, and the dark red carpet of Tsukumo Ryo’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou parks his car right in front of the main entrance where two individuals are already standing at the door, clearly waiting for their arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One wears the familiar face of Tsukumo Ryo. One is a younger boy with bright red hair and clear eyes, who has his arm looped around Ryo’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, welcome!” Ryo greets enthusiastically, “Tenn-kun, long time no see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really isn’t. It’s been only a couple of days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Tsukumo-san,” Tenn greets politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boo! No more Tsukumo-sama? Did the old fart teach you that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukumo-san, you’re overwhelming the poor boy,” Kujou says with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Ryo whines in a childlike manner, “I’m pretty sure I overwhelmed him in worse ways that night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blushes before he could help it, which earns a derisive laughter from the man. He looks elsewhere and ends up meeting the eyes of the boy next to Ryo, who stares back at him in mild curiosity. Now that he thinks about it, that boy looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-san, it’s good to see you again!” the boy says cheerfully, “We didn’t really have the chance to greet each other properly when you first came here, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn blinks in surprise. “We met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph! First day. You were busy screaming your head off, though, and refused to get out of the bathroom.” The boy laughs. “It was a funny memory!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku, be nice,” Ryo chastises without really meaning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Riku says with a happy grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I should probably introduce him to you,” Ryo says, “Tenn-kun, meet Tsukumo Riku, or just Riku. He’s my Stringed Doll...and your playmate for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou and Ryo watch from a distance as Riku entertains Tenn in the living room, laughing and smiling as the red-haired boy pours tea into Tenn’s cup. Although Tenn seems a little cautious around the boy, he seems to be responding normally to Riku’s barrage of questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the two dolls came from the same Dollhouse, but since Riku was bought and given to Tsukumo much earlier, the two never had the chance to really meet. Even if they did, it wasn’t as if the dolls shared a real relationship at the establishment. Riku nonchalantly mentions how the only times the dolls properly interact were for training purposes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a shame you forgot a lot of things,” Kujou hears Riku say, “Though I guess depending on who you ask, that might be a good thing. I don’t really view my time there as all that fun, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about now?” Tenn asks, “How are you faring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku looks thrilled to have been asked. “I love it here! Ryo-san is fun to be around and he gives me everything I want! If you had stayed here and remained as Ryo-san’s doll, you would have had the same privilege.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn-kun was originally given to me by a client,” Ryo explains, “As a show of good faith. I didn’t particularly want a new doll, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to give Riku a playmate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you regret giving him to me then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo laughs. “Not really. I figured that you’re a lonely old man who curiously never bought a Stringed doll for yourself.” He eyes Kujou. “You’re more of a Stringless type, aren’t you? Suits for a man who hates attachments such as yourself. Though I wonder...” He hums. “If that has changed since you had Tenn-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s something you will find out later,” Kujou says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo bares his teeth when he grins. “What about we find out now? I think we’re ready for some real entertainment, don’t you think? Let’s see just how well you trained Tenn-kun for the past week.” He directs his gaze towards Riku again. “Riku~” he sings, “Let’s bring Tenn-kun to the playroom, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku perks up at the word while Tenn only grows increasingly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Playroom?” Tenn echoes, looking at Riku with uncertain eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The playroom!” Riku confirms excitedly, “Let’s go. We’ll have lots of fun there!” Without waiting for Tenn to respond, Riku grabs his hand and pulls him away towards the staircase. Ryo smiles to himself as he trails behind, motioning Kujou to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The playroom, as it turns out, is one of the Tsukumo Mansion’s many guestrooms, but converted to a room </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Riku and Ryo’s bedroom activities. The first thing Tenn notices is that there are a lot of plush dolls scattered around the room, but he quickly notices the walls are lined up with toys and equipment similar to the ones he had seen in the room in Kujou’s basement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It brings back a less than pleasant memory and if it weren’t for Riku’s insistent pulling, Tenn’s steps would have slowed down to a complete stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared,” Riku coaxes, “It’s nothing that different from the training room in the Dollhouse. I made sure everything here is actually fun to use too! Right, Ryo-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Ryo answers cheerfully, “Our nighttime...or daytime,” he winks,”- activities should be nothing but fun, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou and Ryo sit themselves on the sofa pushed against the wall in front of the window, while Riku tugs Tenn towards the massive bed in the middle. Although Tenn is very well aware of what he is brought here to do, he still couldn’t help but to feel nervous about what’s to come. The sight of the adult toys and equipment - and frankly, Riku’s overexcitement towards the whole thing - don’t really help matters too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it playtime now, Ryo-san?” Riku asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo nods. “Mm. Now is as good a time as any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do first?” Riku asks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo glances at Kujou, gesturing for him to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenn still looks nervous,” Kujou says, “Why don’t you ease him into it? You can do that, right, Riku-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Riku says enthusiastically, “I’m good at that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku-san -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Riku coaxes, “It’ll be fine. Let’s go sit on the bed, Tenn-san. I’ll teach you what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn finds himself sitting on the mattress with Riku. He is only briefly aware of Ryo’s and Kujou’s gazes on the two of them when suddenly, Riku leans forward, cups his cheeks with his hands and flashes him a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he kisses him deeply on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph -?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku is a good kisser. No, he’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent </span>
  </em>
  <span>kisser. Even in the midst of Tenn’s surprise at suddenly being kissed, it’s hard to ignore how soft the boy’s lips are on his own and how warm his hands are on Tenn’s skin. Tenn moans softly without meaning to when Riku parts Tenn’s lips with his tongue before slipping it inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn lets Riku’s body weight press further against him until the boy pushes him onto the mattress. The sensation of their tongues wetly entangling with the other is dizzying and when Riku’s hand drifts from his face to part the Tenn’s wide collar so it slips off one shoulder, Tenn gasps into the kiss at the electric sensation on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-where are you touching -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Riku says, “Ryo-san and Kujou-san are watching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn wants to turn his head and see if it’s true but Riku’s lips are on his again and the boy’s hand has begun skimming across his chest under the dress. Tenn whimpers into the kiss, his breath coming out in pants whenever Riku allows them to part for air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Riku finally lets him go, Tenn’s entire face is flushed. His lips are swollen and shiny with drool, and the top half of his dress is halfway undone. Even Riku is moving to unbutton his shirt, looking at Tenn with a gaze that brings shivers down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku is usually the receiving one,” he hears Ryo say, “But when he takes, he takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, with Riku looking at him like a predator cornering its prey, Tenn doesn’t doubt that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go warm him up a little more, Riku,” Ryo says, “Make sure he’s nice and excited for all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku licks his lip. “With pleasure, Ryo-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss again, with Riku coaxing Tenn to sit up on the mattress. Tenn finds himself getting increasingly distracted by the way Riku touches that in no time at all, Riku had already pulled his dress off him, leaving Tenn in only his underwear. If he is embarrassed by his state of nakedness, Tenn is too overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation of Riku kissing down his body to realize it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hitched moan slips out his lips when Riku’s nose nudges the bump in his underwear before he feels something wet and warm licking Tenn through the fabric. Tenn bucks his hips forward instinctively, letting out a startled cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Tenn-san sensitive here?” Riku asks innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Riku-san, wait -” Tenn begs, “I -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, Riku-kun,” Kujou says, effectively interrupting Tenn, “He’s been trained very well to feel good just about anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho…?” Ryo leans forward in interest. “Riku, test that out for me, why don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay~” Riku sings. Tenn slams his hands over his mouth to muffle out the embarrassing sound that escapes him when Riku pulls down the fabric of his underwear with his teeth before tucking it just underneath Tenn’s balls. He licks up the length, enjoying the way the boy shudders at the touch, swirling his tongue over the tip. He waits until Tenn meets his eyes before he takes Tenn’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hya~!” Tenn moans, his back arching off the mattress. Kujou raises his eyebrows. That’s a rare sound from the boy. Even with the hands over his mouth, the moans are still loud and relatively clear. Ryo smirks beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you Riku is good,” he says smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn whimpers and mewls on the bed, his hips bucking forward as Riku continues to suck him off with vigor. The room is quickly filled with wet sucking sounds mingled with Tenn’s moans. Somewhere along the way, Riku continues to tug Tenn’s underwear downwards until it is completely off him. Tossing the garment aside, Riku releases Tenn briefly to raise the boy’s hips before he swallows the boy’s cock again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn, in the meantime, could not control his sounds. The wet feeling around his cock is so maddening that it draws out the most debased sound out of him before he could even think to push it down. Everytime Riku licks up the length of his cock and mouths along his hardening balls, Tenn could see stars in his vision. Pressure is quickly building in his groin, the heat creeping into every edge of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha-ah...hah...R-Riku-san…” he gasps, “T-too much, I’m going to -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku releases him before he could get his release. It earns a broken whine from Tenn, sounding so frustrated that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortifies </span>
  </em>
  <span>him when he realizes the sound he just made. He turns to the side to look at the two men on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo looks at him like a hungry wolf. Kujou…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou seems impassive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would Ryo-san like to have him now?” Riku asks sweetly, “With Kujou-san’s permission, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Kujou says, “Tsukumo-san had a taste before. Tenn would be able to handle him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san -” Tenn tries to say, but the words unexpectedly die in his throat. What is it that he wants to say? What is this feeling settling in his gut? Is it unease…? Unease towards what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the man himself agreed, I’ll take up your offer,” Ryo says cheerfully, “Riku~ Stretch him out for me? You can just use your fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a sound of a bottle uncapping followed by a sound of something being squirted out. Tenn squeaks when the first of Riku’s fingers - cold and slick with lube - penetrates him from behind, his mouth parting just in time for Ryo to force his own cock into the boy’s mouth. Tenn hadn’t even realized Ryo was already waiting for him. The man’s cock is around the same size as Kujou’s and it is evident that Ryo shares the same kink as the man. He thrusts his cock deep into Tenn’s mouth, causing him to choke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Ryo warns in a singsong voice, “No biting~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears leak out of Tenn’s eyes. He tries to remember the things Kujou taught him - to swirl his tongue around the sides and eagerly mouth along the balls and try not to choke when the man’s cock scrapes the back of his throat. The smell is overwhelming and it makes him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>dirty. Riku’s fingers - now two - stretch apart his hole insistently, shooting up electric sensations when the boy hits his prostate every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s jaw hurts from sucking Ryo off but the pleasure is also growing. His hands drift forward to touch his own cock - to relieve the fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but he finds his hands quickly held back, drawing out another sound of protest from the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hold your hands for you, Tenn-kun,” Ryo croons, “You just focus on everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s tear-filled eyes manage to look at the side. Kujou still hasn’t moved from the sofa. Is this his plan for today? Will he not interfere when the two use him to their heart’s content? The thought of it only amplifies the feeling of unease inside his heart. Tenn, however, doesn’t have time to really ponder on the thought because Riku is already thrusting in three fingers inside him, stretching him so wide that it knocks him breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More tears leak from his eyes. He’s so hard it hurts and the smell and the taste of Ryo’s cock in his mouth is too much and the fingers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>scraping </span>
  </em>
  <span>his walls now -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryo-san, I think he’s ready,” Riku says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Ryo replies, “Help me adjust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out of Tenn’s mouth, leaving the boy’s jaw incredibly sore. The master and doll duo switch positions, with Riku now coaxing Tenn into a half-sitting position on the bed. Tenn leans heavily against Riku while Ryo spreads his legs wide before hooking them over his shoulders. Ryo shimmies his pants off a little more until his hard cock is in full view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn yowls like a cat in heat when Ryo thrusts into him deep, throwing any pretenses of gentleness. It is only Riku’s surprisingly strong arms that keeps him in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as tight as I remember,” Ryo hisses, “Even with Riku loosening you up, your insides just suck me in. Aren’t you just made for fucking, Tenn-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-don’t say that - hngh!” Tenn throws his head back into a moan when Ryo slams into him again. Riku tilts his chin back and kisses him open-mouthed with plenty of tongue while his other hand moves to fondle Tenn’s nipples. Despite his sounds being muffled by the kiss, some still leak through, increasing in volume when Ryo picks up his intensity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The squelching sounds of hips connecting and his hole being stretched open and tongue plunging into his mouth without giving him a moment of respite are overwhelming him. To his mortification, the heat and pressure only continues to grow. In the midst of the carnal entanglement of bodies on the bed, Tenn manages to sneak a glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou is still looking at him with an expression that is akin to cold curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why isn’t he coming here? Why is he only letting these two use him? Kujou-san, Kujou-san -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn tears his lips from Riku to finally let out a broken cry. “Kujou-san, why aren’t you coming here?” he sobs, “Kujou-san…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a brief moment of silence after that. Ryo stops moving just enough to let Tenn dissolve into actual sobs, his hands still stretched out towards Kujou. Even Riku looks mildly concerned before he directs a frown towards Kujou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kujou-san,” he huffs, “He’s your doll, isn’t he? Don’t leave him behind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was waiting for you, huh?” Ryo says, “It seems that he’s become attached to you, Kujou-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou finally smiles and gets up from the sofa. “I was waiting for him to call out to me. To see if he really accepted his role as my Stringed doll.” He approaches the bed and kneels in front of Tenn. “Are you crying because you want me to hold you too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn nods through his sobs, his arms desperately trying to hook themselves around Kujou. “Y-you weren’t coming here and I-I...I don’t want just them. I want you to touch me too.” His eyes shine with tears when he looks at him. “I’m your d-doll, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn realizes the root of his unease. In these seven days, it had changed from being near Kujou...to being apart from him. He’s too overwhelmed by emotions to really know if he should be horrified by this development about him. All he knows is that he needs Kujou’s touch now. He needs it. He craves it. He -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kujou-san,” he begs, “Hold me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou looks incredibly pleased by the development. He looks at Ryo with a triumphant smirk. “Looks like I kept my end of the agreement well, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryo sighs. “I concede. I’ll give you what I agreed to. And of course, Tenn-kun, though that’s not up for debate now, is it?” He pauses. “We’ll talk about this later. I’d very much like to continue railing your doll while I still can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn’s moans when Ryo resumes thrusting into him are cut off by Kujou kissing him passionately on the mouth - a kiss that Tenn, this time, eagerly returns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, Tenn is now on his hands and knees, his lips stretched around Kujou’s cock as he sucks him off eagerly. Ryo continues to rock against him from behind, his own lips busy kissing Riku, who returns the kiss with a smile on his face. Riku’s hand rubs his cock enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of strangled moans and gasps, bodies connecting and bed creaking soon bounce off the walls of the playroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn had lost count of how many times he came that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter. He still craves more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kujou-san,” he moans, “M-more...hngh - hah...nnh!” Kujou’s cock is filling him in so much, scraping along his sensitive walls and mixing the cum left inside from the previous vigorous sessions to the point that even the lewd squelching sounds is enough to make Tenn more aroused. He bounces his hips up and down to get more of the man’s cock inside of him, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. “Kujou-san, you feel so good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou bites his throat before licking the injury there. “Good boy. Go use me as much as you want. You’re a perfect doll for me, Tenn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, Riku does the same thing with Ryo, mewling and gasping at every sensation. Ryo is much more verbal with both his praises and degrading remarks that would have made Tenn embarrassed of he wasn’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>aroused </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the thick smell of sex blanketing the room. Sweat drips both all four bodies as the four continue to chase their carnal desires. Tenn’s and Riku’s cocks are hard against their stomachs, smearing pre-cum on their skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lean forward to kiss one another, tangling their tongues together and drowning in the depravity of everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn - Mmph - I’m coming!” Tenn chokes out before he screams out his nth orgasm that day. This one is more powerful than the last that it knocks Tenn’s breath away. Riku comes soon after and the sight of their doll’s release shooting into the air in white ropes before landing on their hair and faces is enough to push their masters to the limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenn yelps when Kujou pushes him down onto the mattress before slamming into him one last time. He comes into Tenn, groaning as his release squirts into Tenn’s already slick and cum-filled hole. Tenn moans, feeling incredibly aroused at the sounds and smell of the cum frothing from his stretched out hole and onto the mattress. Riku makes a similar next to him when Ryo finishes, squeaking when the man bites his shoulder as he orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is so dirty and sinful and so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>addicting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tenn loves this. Tenn craves it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like how he was raised to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou chuckles when Tenn is already moving to lick up Kujou’s cock again, his hips jutting as he fingers himself. Not that he needs to - his hole is so loose that he could thrust in three fingers without much problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, Tenn. You’ve turned into an insatiable slut in just seven days,” he says. He sits up on the mattress and cups Tenn’s face. “You will only be that way for me, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since Kujou met him, Tenn returns his smile. His eyelashes flutter seductively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only yours,” Tenn promises before kissing Kujou deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kujou thinks he feels a smile in that kiss. A beautiful smile for a very beautiful,</span>
  <em>
    <span> insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span> doll that is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:3c That's the end of this nasty fic hehe I hope all of you enjoyed it ^^</p>
<p>As usual, kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter @tennssi0907 ~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>